Herbal Tea
by TamerTerra
Summary: Fic exploring what would happen if Raven (repeatedly) lost her powers... A dream sickness, Terra and Granite the power snatcher, a pair of mysterious girls with a hidden agenda, and now a disappearance. RBB. I appresiate guesses.
1. Taken ill

*Cy and BB are having an argument about who hid the cooking oil, Raven is sitting on the sofa reading. Robin and Star enter*

Robin : And that's why people don't drink cooking oil, Star.

Star :(blushes) I am sorry. I saw it in the cupboard, and thought that it looked almost as good as mustard…

Robin : Well, on the mustard… Cool it you two! What is it this time?

Cy :(spitting as he talks, pointing at BB) He hid the oil so I couldn't make breakfast!

BB: Did not! You Lie! *Goes to punch Cy, who grabs his head. BB grows tentacle like arms to flail at Cy, but they all fall short*

Robin :(turning to her) Star…?

*She blushes again, goes over, pushes them gently apart, and bows to Cyborg* I apologise Cyborg, but it was me, I _drank_ your cooking oil…

Cy : What! *Scratches head* Are you trying to cover for BB?

Star :*Shakes head* No Cyborg. I am sorry. I drank it. And it made me feel quite ill.

BB : Oh well, at least _I'm _out of the frying pan…*laughs to himself* Good one…

Cy, Robin, And Star:(evil giants, BB a chibi) WHAT WAS THAT!

BB : Nothin'… *Sits down next to Raven, and double-takes* Hey, isnt your book upside-down? *Takes book spine, and turns it so that he can see her face. Tears are running down it.* Raven… are you… crying?

*The only anwer he gets is a gulp of saddness, Cy is still marveling at the stupidity needed to drink half a liter of cooking oil, in a outdoor voice*

BB : Rei?

*Still no answer, just closed lids and tears*

BB : Ra-ven. Rei-Rei! *Claps hands* C'mon Raven, speak! *Takes cat-paw and touches her face with it. This failing, he puts his arm around her*

Raven :(tears stop, eyes open) Hmmnunm? *closes eyes and rests head on BB's shoulder. He looks mildly surprised*

BB : O-kaay then. *He takes her book from where it has falled open on her lap, closes it one-handedly, moves her hand from under the book, and keeps ahold of it. Raven is decidedly asleep* And I never did find out why she was crying…

End of part one.


	2. Raven awakens

*Raven awakens, lying on the sofa. The titans are crowded around, with BB crouched next to her face*

BB : Soooo… is she awake?

Raven : *Her eyes open* Huh? Where… What just happened? *Her hand goes to her head as she sits up. Groans*

Cy : Good Question. BB?

BB : Well, uh, you were cr… reading, then you blacked out when I sat down next to you. *Grins* And I picked you up before you hit your head on something, so I guess I'm your Knight in Shining Armour, huh Rei? *Elbows her* So know…

Raven : Pleeeease be quiet! If I am holding my head in my hand, it generally means that my head is hurting. And don't call me Rei. *Slowly gets up and walks towards the kitchen*

BB : (A deflated chibi) Sorry Raven.

Robin : Uh, Raven? Where are you going? You should probably rest a minute after fainting like that.

Star : *slides into pic* Yes, on my planet losing conciousness is a sign that you are very ill.

Cy : *looks at star oddly* No kiddin'

Raven : If its all the same, *picks up steaming cup* I'll just take this herbal Tea up to my room.

BB : *tapping index fingers together* I did say sorry… *Raven leaves*

End of Part two.


	3. A Dream and some Girl Talk

_In the 'Ravens Mind' of Nevermore, Raven is wearing an ankle-length black gown, BB is in a tux, and they are dancing. And smiling at each other. Suddenly, a blond girl wearing shorts and a tank top with a 'T' insignia appears on the scene, pushing Raven off of the rock that they were dancing on. As she falls into the abyss, she hears : "Hi, my name is Terra", and then Beast Boy's voice saying : "Cool, you want some herbal tea?"_

*Raven jerked awake*

BB : *knocking* Hey Raven, herbal tea! You want it? *She gets up and opens the door, he takes a step back* Uh, you look really pale…

Raven : *Shakes head, almost smiles, but stops herself* Just a strange dream. *Takes tea and closes door*

BB : I don't think I want to know about any dream that _Raven_ thinks is weird. *He turns around and bumps into Starfire* Oh, hey Star, whats up? *He is in classic anime pose of hand-on-back-of-head, elbow-in-the-air*

Star : Why were you in Raven's room? She is supposed to be resting!

BB : Just… bringing her some more tea. *He go's to walk past her, but she blocks his way*

Star : But that was just a cover for going to check up on her, correct?

BB : Yeah, but…

Star : (indignantly) You should not pry! Go and leave her alone!

BB : I'm gone! *dispairing of getting past Star, he turns and runs(with dust cloud) the other way down the hall*

Star : Now that he is gone… *knocks gently, then opens door* Raven? Are you…?

Raven : *Turns from where her cloak was camoflaging her against the wall* Of course I'm here! Why are you?

Star : Well… *blushes* I was wondering about you and Beast Boy.

Raven : What about him. * lights candle*

Star : It is only that, suddenly *Sits on Raven's bed* the two of you seen… close. Closer than you were, at least.

Raven : *Eyes narrowed at Star, she lights another candle* How do you mean?

Star : Well, while myself, Robin, and Cyborg, were engaged in argument, I noticed that when you *does rabbit ears* 'passed out' your head was on Beast Boys shoulder *Counts on her hand*  and you looked as though you had been crying, and…

Raven : (stiffly) you cant choose where ya fall, Starfire. Goodbye. *lights last candle, and drinks now tepid herbal tea*

Star : But I…

Raven : Goodbye Starfire. You know that what you think cant be true, because my powers are linked to my emotions. Do you want the Dr. Light thing to happen again?

*

Robin & Cy are playing video games.

Robin : Have you seen the others?

Cy : Nope, and with Raven counted, I'm not goin' ta look… Boo-ya! In your face! I win! *does dance*

*

Starfire : *Flys through the wall of Raven's room* It was not nessessery for her to throw me out… *Goes off to find someone to talk to*

End of part three –  to be continued


	4. Pyro Tantrum

Authors notes: To read this part, you have to keep switching the picture between Raven in her room, and the others downstairs.

*Raven is lying on her bed, candles flickering around her, listening top the other Titans in the room below*

*Sounds of 2 doors opening and closing*

Cy: Where were you two, anyway?

Star (At the same time as BB): Talking to Raven.

BB (At the same time as Star): Taking Rei some Herbal Tea.*Blushes*

Robin:*Raises eyebrow* Sooo… you both were with Raven at the same time, yet you came in through different doors.

*Raven smiles in the darkness*

BB: Nooo… I took her the Herbal Tea, _and then_ Star went in to talk to her.

Cy:*Leers* So where were you when the girls were chatting? Eavesdropping?

BB: No!

Star: What is this word, 'eavesdropping'?

BB: It means listening in on a conversation.*Sees Cyborg's face* And I was NOT!

*Raven frowns*

Star: If he was listening, then he would know what _I_ think that _he_ thinks of Raven!

BB:*squeaks and blushes* Wha?  

*Raven listens more carefully, to hear how he defends himself*

Cy: You mean, he thinks she's a Drama Queen?

*Raven gives a yelp, accompanied by a bang and the absence of video game bleeping. She sits up*

Cy: See.

BB: But I didn't say…

Cy: Yeah you did, the other day. Remember?

BB: But I…

Star: You are mean boys, to sit and say such things while she is so ill upstairs!

Robin: You mean its okay to when she's not ill?

Cy: Or when she's not upstairs?

*A candle fall over in Ravens room, and she rushes to put out the fire that is spreading towards a giant carnival chicken*

Star: Well, I suppose that Beast Boy does anyway…

BB: What? No I don't!

All else: Yes you do!

BB: *Chibi, tapping fingers together* But she does make me mad sometimes…

*The lightbulb pops, spraying them with glass*

Cy: I think she's listening.

Raven: *Still fighting the flames* Stupid! Stupid!

Cy: Like I said, Drama Queen. She acts all "I have no emotions, don't come into my room." And when no-one is actually _trying_ to get in, draws all the attention to herself! It's pathetic, really.

*Choking on smoke and wishing that she'd installed a fire extinguisher instead of the complex lock on the door, Raven slumps against the wall and has a final conscious thought of hysterical laughter*

Cy:*Sniffs* Can anyone else smell barbeque?

Star: Raven was lighting candles in her room earlier…

Robin: Hurry!

End of part four – to be continued


	5. After the Flame

Authors Note: The 'inner voices' are versions of the other Ravens in 'Nevermore' As this fic is in script, this was the only way I could put in thoughts.

*BB was up to the door first, so he grabbed the handle. Then let go, blowing on his fingers. Cy smashed the lock and the door swung open, revealing the smoke filled interior. Star rushed in and pulled Raven out, and BB went to do CPR, but Raven woke up with a lot of coughing and spluttering. Robin stamped out the dying flame near the door, and then whistled at the sight of the room*

Robin: Oh dear.

BB: Raven? Wake up!

Star: Do you wish to consume some water?

Cy: (not to Raven) Y'know, this is evidence for what I said downstairs.

Raven: *Takes deep breaths, deliberately avoids BB's hand as she stands* No! I…am fine. Need… to be alone. I'll be… on… the roof. *She staggers away from them*

BB: Rei? Are you sure… that you're ok? *Watches her go* And 'no answer' was the stern reply…

Star: *Screams as she sees the inside of the room* Raven! Your room has been destroyed! *Follows her* Are you undamaged? Come back!

Cy: So Drama Queen. *He looks disgusted*

BB: Raven!

*But she gets to a door, slams it, and doesn't come back*

Robin: Sooo… should we repair the room for her?

*

*Raven concentrated on the peat stone, trying to move it. She stared at it until she was blue in the face, with no visible effect on the stone. Then she gave up*

Grey inner voice: How could they say that about me? Why? Do they hate me?

*She tenses, expecting something to explode because of her thoughts. Nothing does, so she relaxes. Then the peat stone threw itself off of the roof*

Pinkie: Don't be silly, girl! They totally love you! Especially BB. *Winks* You know _that_ though, don't you? Let's go and give him a kiss!

Blue inner voice: No. I asked you all together so that one of you can tell us why our powers are on the fritz.

Pinkie: Cuz you're in _Lurve!_ I know! Tonight, we'll go into his room and...

Blue inner voice: Quiet!

Green inner voice: Maybe… no. Or Pinkie could be ri…

Pinkie: Right? About BB? Of course! You're both so obvious!

All inner Ravens: Shut Up!

Green inner voice: Not what I meant. When he and Cyborg were here they might have broken something…

Blue inner voice: Like what?

Green inner voice: Okay, dead end. We are ill…

Pinkie: Why won't you admit…?

Yellow inner voice: Of course, it is conceivable that your powers are, as you call them, 'on the fritz' simply because you are ill. You have experienced flu-like symptoms, and I am entertaining several theories on the subject of…

Grey inner voice: (has just completed monologue of sadness) I fear the roof. We should go back to our room which is close to the others even though they hate us…

Pinkie: No they don't!

Grey inner voice: *Looks despairingly at Pinkie* Didn't you hear what they were saying? *Her lip trembles* Cyborg… Cyborg called us a Drama Queen! *She burst into tears*

Red inner voice: Let us kill them…

*Raven draws herself back into one, not wanting to pursue that train of thought. There is a knock on the door*

BB: Raven?

Raven: *In 'Pinkie' mode* What!

BB: Are you, that is to say, do you… Hi.

Raven: *Pinkies mood being replaced by that of the Grey inner voice* You hate me!

BB: No I don't! Can I come in?

Raven: No!

BB: Why not?

Raven: Fine!

*BB is taken aback by the quick victory. He walks in and Raven leans against a wall*

BB: Um, did you, by any chance, hear… what Cy was saying?

*Raven bursts into tears*

BB: That's a yes, then. Hey, don't cry, he didn't mean it! *He turns into a dog and licks her arm. She pushes him away, and he rolls, changing back. He ends up on his side* Rei… *He sits beside her, and watching her face carefully, snakes a hand around her shoulders, then pulls her close* It's okay *He kisses her hair (watch a Chibi of Pinkie dancing), Raven stops sobbing, then as he goes to kiss her hair again, she tilts her face upwards. As their lips meet, happy music plays*

*Just then, Star opens the door, carrying a tray of milk and cookies*

Star: Raven, I was wondering…*She sees the kiss, and drops the plate. Raven and BB spring apart* Oh my.

Raven: *Eyes wide* Uh, Star, um…

BB: Don't tell the others!

Blue inner voice: Great, now it sounds as though there's something to tell. *Rolls eyes*

Star: I… won't. *Changes gear* So when is the wedding?

BB: Wha? Wedding?

Star: A kiss signifies the acceptance of a proposal! And I will prepare a feast! *She runs away*

BB: But we're not… *Turns back to Raven* Think she's gone to tell Robin?

Raven: *Dusts herself off* I wouldn't bet against it.

BB: *Helps Raven to her feet* So, uh, Rei?

Raven: What?

BB: Uh, you know. *Is suddenly bashful* The uh, kiss.

Raven: Oh, that. *Looks at the door* Well, there goes my emotionless rep. *She is suddenly angry* Why did that have to happen! *She kicks the wall* And to top it off…

BB: *Very distressed* If you're that unhappy about it *Yells* maybe you shouldn't have moved your head!

*She looks at BB's face, and begins to cry again*

BB: *Goes over and hugs her* I'm sorry Rei. I love you.

*Ravens eyes are closed, there is a flash. She opens her eyes*

Raven: I love you too, Beast Boy.

Authors Note: Don't flame me for sappiness! Read the next chap (when it's posted) and all will become clear!


	6. What is going on?

Raven: *As she opens her eyes* I love you too, Beast Boy

Robin: What was that, Raven?

*The room springs into focus. Raven is lying down in a hospital bed, and Robin, Starfire and Cyborg are standing around her*

Raven: *Suddenly confused* What? But I was on the roof!

Cy: *Rolls his eyes* No, you were asleep.

Star: And dreaming about Beast Boy, by what you were saying.

Raven: Huh? *Remembers 'dream'* What did you hear? What did I _say?_

Star: You said "I love you too, Beast Boy"

Raven: *Winces* I must have been out of it. What happened?

Robin: The fire. You passed out in your room. And… *He looks over his shoulder* You weren't the only casualty.

Raven: You mean… *She counts up* Beast Boy…

*The Titans move aside, revealing BB in the next bed, with a bandaged head, looking small and helpless*

Raven: *Moans* What happened? *No-one answers* Tell me!

Robin: Well, after Beast Boy and Starfire came into the living room…

*

*Same scene as before the 'dream', in 'flash back' mode*

Cy: Where were you two, anyway?

Star (In unison with BB): Talking to Raven.

BB (In unison with Star): Taking Raven some Herbal Tea.

Robin: *Raises eyebrow* So you were both with Raven at the same time, yet you came in through different doors.

BB: No, I took her the tea, _then_ Star went to talk.

Cy: So what were you doing when the girls were chatting; Eavesdropping?

Star: What is this word… 'eavesdropping'?

BB: It means to listen in on a conversation; do you remember 'earwigging'?

Star: Yes, you taught me earwigging.

BB: Well, eavesdropping is the same.

Star: I see…

Robin: Thad a girl. See, you're not a stupid as you say you are.

Cy: *Dot eyed, Very bored* This dry conversation is giving me a headache.

*The TV explodes*

Cy: Meep!

BB: What do you mean, 'dry'?

Cy: I read the dictionary last night.

BB: Uh-huh. Why?

Cy: Nothing else to do.

BB: Oh-Kay then. Lets all go out for pizza.

Star: How can you think of food when our friend lies ill upstairs?

BB: Because… I'm hungry?

Robin: We'll go when she's well again.

Cy: You always think with your stomach.

BB: No I don't!

All: Yes you do!

BB: You're all against me…

*The lightbulb smashes*

Cy: Why do things keep breaking?

*The sound of stamping filters down from upstairs*

Cy: What is she doing up there?

BB: Practising dance? Why do you keep asking questions?

*All look up at the ceiling*

Cy: Does that look like a burn mark to you?

*The mark widens, and suddenly flame darts across the ceiling*

BB: That's Ravens Room!

*A beam is dislodged from the burning ceiling, and falls on top of BB, who crumples*

Robin: Star, you go up to Raven! We'll take down here!

*He grabs a fire extinguisher and aims it at the ceiling, until the flames die down. Y pulls the beam off of BB, Robin aims the fire extinguisher at them.*

Star: *From upstairs* Help! Bring water!

*Robin drags the red canister up the stairs to where Star is with an unconscious Raven. He sprays the room.*

Robin: Oh dear.

*

Raven: *Holding her head* It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault…

Star: *brightly* No it's not!

Raven: *Stares at Star blankly, then at the others* I should have said about my powers being on the fritz. *She looks down* It's my…

Robin: What do you mean; 'fritz'?

Raven: Weak, occasionally non-existent and inconsistent. Things happen when I'm not expecting them to. *She looks over at BB* Like candles falling over. I wasn't expecting it, and when I was trying to put out the fire. It just got bigger… *She sinks down into the pillow and closes her eyes* I'm so stupid.

Robin: No you aren't. *He squeezes her hand, much to Star's distress. She ignores it though* He'll be okay, you'll see.

Star: Of course! Friendship can heal anything, even life-threatening wounds!

Raven: *Goes even paler* Life-threatening…?

Cy: She didn't mean that. *Waves his hands defensively* Beast Boy'll be fine. _Right_ Robin?

Robin: Uh… Yeah, right. Sure thing.

Raven: You don't sound sure! Starfire?

*Star just looks at the ground, her euphoria gone*

Raven: No…


	7. Explanations

*Disjointed images. Robin and Star talking quietly in a corner. Cyborg in the hospital waiting room, asleep. Raven looks over at BB; he's still unconscious*

*

*Night time. Other people in the ward are asleep, but Raven is awake. She looks around, then climbs out of bed and walks over to him*

Raven: I… *She kneels down, and takes his hand* I'm so sorry! *She buries her head into his shoulder and begins to sob* I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I made the room go on fire. I hate my self. Oh, Beast Boy! *She cries harder* I don't want you to die! *She feels pressure on her other hand, so she looks up. BB is smiling at her*

BB: I'm not going to die, don't worry.

Raven: How can I not worry? You were hit by a burning beam!

BB: Shhh. That never happened, its okay.

Raven: Then why are we in hospital? Robin said…

BB *Shakes head*: Not in hospital. We're in your room, see, and you just had a bad dream. Remember now?

*The scene changes to Ravens room, Raven in bed, BB knelt next to her, holding her hand*

Raven: *Is suddenly _very _awake* Why are you in my room? While I was _sleeping!!!_

BB: *Scared for his life* Heh, heh… *sees how angry she is managing not to be* It-was-obvious-that-you-were-having-a-nightmare, uh, because-the-lights-were-flicking-all-over-the-house! *He tries to make a getaway*

Raven: Stop! *He freezes in mid-step* Come back! *She drags him back with her mind, he falls over and hits his head on the side of the bed*

BB: You don't need to be so rough!

Raven: In the dream, my powers were dead. Its… weird to have them back. *She flexes her fingers* What happened today?

BB: *Uncurls from were he was on the floor* Well, I started cooking breakfast, then you came in and started reading, then…

Raven: After that!

BB: Uh, me and Cy were arguing, and Star came an' took the blame when she and Robin came in, and… *He looks at her* You fainted into my arms… *She smiles, so he continues* an' after you woke up you went upstairs with tea. We let you sleep for a bit, then I brought you more tea. Star came in after that…

Raven: When she came downstairs, did the others diss me, or were you telling Star what eavesdropping was?

BB: *Is confused* Neither. Cy started going on about that stupid cooking oil again. When the TV broke…

Blue inner voice: At last! Some consistency!

BB: …I came to check on you, and you had a fever.

Blue inner voice: Explains the fire…

BB: When I your temp had gone down, I went back downstairs, Cy had fixed the TV, and Star was hogging the remote. Watching some soap thing.

Raven: That was the nightmare part of my dream. *Blushes* You were dieing.

BB: *Grins* So that's why you were crying? I didn't know you cared.

Raven: Uh, I…

BB: Don't worry 'bout it. *He stands, but then sits beside her on the bed* You _are_ okay now, right?

*Raven blushes, then leans into him, taking his hand*

Raven: Yeah, I guess.

*BB blushes, then puts his arm around her*

BB Chibi of the mind: I don't believe this! I'm in Ravens room, not getting fried, _and_ I have my arm around her. What's next, a kiss?

*Suddenly the door swings open, a shadow appears…*

Cy: Must destroy Teen Titans!

To be continued…

Author's notes: Sorry I left you hanging in the last chap.! I forgot _which _point in the story I'd left you at, and went to read reviewers fic's! I'll try not to do it again, promise.


	8. Pinkies Faith and Cy's confusion

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait! And on with the fic!

Cy: Must destroy Teen Titans!

*BB and Raven scream and jump out of their skins, Cy doubles up laughing*

Cy: I can _not_ believe that you fell for that! *laughs some more* Y'all should have seen your faces! *BB and Raven sit, frozen* Yeah, kinda like that! *Raven blinks, and tears begin to roll down her cheeks*

BB: Cy! Now look what you did! *He puts his arms around Raven* S'okay Rei, don't cry…

Cy: *Looks at them, then thumbs over his shoulder* I'm going now. *He shuts the door, and Ravens tears disappear*

BB: Y'know, you should be an actress.

*Raven looks at him, draws away, then goes back and kisses him. BB watches her, and kisses back. When they separate, their eyes sparkle*

Raven: Is this… A dream?

BB: Maybe. *They kiss again*

Green inner voice: Sorry to interrupt, but what if this isn't a dream? One of you will be hurt, and I don't mean emotionally.

*Ravens eyes widen at this thought. She lets go of him*

Raven: Beast Boy… I'm sorry. You should go.

BB: (uncertainly) Raven?

Raven: Go. I… don't feel well. *She lies back down* Shut the door on your way out.

BB: (confused) But Rei I…

Raven: Go!

*The door is blasted open, BB stands and walks towards the doorway. Reaching it, he stops and looks back at her*

BB: What is up with you, Raven?

*He shuts the door, then leans against it from the other side. Back inside, tears are collecting in Ravens eyes*

*In Ravens mind*

Pinkie: (sobbing) Stupid powers, I hate them! I love him…

Grey inner voice: Con-control yourself, or, or something _bad_ will happen… You don't want _him_ hurt…

Pinkie: It's your fault! *points an accusing finger at the Red Inner Voice, who hisses* Go away!

Green Inner Voice: Hey, it's okay Pinkie, one day this power'll be under control, you'll see.

Pinkie: *Sniffs, and then draws out a lighter, which she holds over her head* I will Keep the Faith!

*Cut back to BB*

Cy: So _what_ exactly were you doing in there?

BB: *Jumps and looks up* Huh?

Cy: You were in there for what, ten minutes? What's the deal with you and Raven?

BB: *Blushes* No deal. She's a friend, is all.

Cy: And you expect me to believe that?

BB: *Back to his old self* Why not, it's the truth, and even if there was a deal its not like I'm gonna tell you about it!

Cy: You wouldn't be so defensive if there wasn't, so spill already! *Gets BB in a head-lock and noogies him* Spill, spill, spill!

BB: No way, lemme go! *Bites Cyborg's arm, jumps for the safety of the ceiling*

Cy: *Jumps to catch him* Get back here, you little green runt!

BB: *crouched on ceiling* Make me!

Raven: *opens door, is no longer sick* Quiet!

BB: Hi Raven, are-

Cy: *In BB's moment of weakness, grabs him by the neck and slams him against the wall* Boo-ya! How do ya like them apples!

*BB, choking to death, coughs*

Raven: That's enough! *Using her powers, pulls Cy off of BB, and throws them down opposite ends of the corridor*

BB: *rubbing neck* Thanks Rei, thought I was a goner.

Raven: *frowns at the public use of a nickname, then focuses healing energy to his neck* Never fight outside my room, ever again! And Cyborg, learn to control your strength! If I am able to lift Beast Boy-kun without hurting him, so are you! *She levitates BB a few inches off of the ground to demonstrate*

Cy: Yes mm.

Raven: Now, why were you fighting? *She goes from 'against Cy' mode back to neutral* Well?

Cy: Well, uh, you see, he, uh, then I, um…

Raven: If you can't speak in coherent sentences, don't speak at all. Beast Boy?

BB: *Shrugs* Your guess is as good as mine.

Raven: I see… *See walks past Cy to the living room. BB follows her*

BB: Hey, wait up!

Cy: *watches them go* Raven the peacemaker? Since when? *double takes* And did she say 'Beast Boy-_kun_?'

Authors Notes: If you don't know the Japanese, the suffix kun is used when you are talking to someone in your family, or who is close to you. And to all the people who were confused, I'm sorry, but it don't get much better in the second arc.

Query: 'my-bf-is-a-beyblade-queen'? Where are these spelling mistakes? I did go through with a spell-checker… I have a hunch that this is one of those times when you need an English to American dictionary. lol.


	9. Linkup1: Traveling

BB: Hey guys! Guess who's well again!

*Raven walks through the door*

Star: Raven! You are no longer sick! Come friends, we will go to the place of fast food, order a bread base with many colourful toppings, and then go dancing!

Cy: *to Robin* What did she say?

Robin: Lets go get pizza, then find a party.

Cy: Ah, thanks.

BB: Sure, what do you say, Raven?

Raven: *Leans against back of sofa* Sure, why not. *She gives the barest hint of a smile*

Star: Then it is settled!

*

Cy: Meat!

BB: No meat!

Cy: Meat!

BB: No meat! I am not eating meat!

Raven: *rolls eyes* Guys, we will eat more than one pizza between us. One can have peppers and mushrooms, the other can have *squints at menu* whatever Cy wants. Deal?

BB: Works for me.

Cy: Ditto.

*Robin and Star sweatdrop. They had given for another half hour of arguing, and weren't hungry yet*

*

Star: Isn't that a beautiful sunset?

Cy: Huh? Where?

BB: That's a billboard, Star.

Star: It is still beautiful.

Raven: I think that I ate too much pizza. *She leans back into the T-Car, where she is sat between BB and Star* Where are we going, anyway?

Cy: *taps his nose* You'll see.

BB: What's up with Robin? Is he asleep? *Gives an experimental poke in the arm. He doesn't respond*

Raven: Looks like it.

Star: Raven, you are acting strangely… You are more talkative that usual. Are you possessed?

Raven: *surprised* That's kind of an odd way of putting, isn't it Star?

Star: I don't know. *Looks ashamed, but recovers* Then, please tell us, Raven, why you are acting so strangely?

Cy: Hey, I noticed that 'strangeness' too. How come you're suddenly playing peacemaker?

Raven: My illness sapped some of my power. I can show some more emotion. *smirks* But don't you think that my personality would be far better if my powers didn't cause my need to rein in my emotions?

BB: *puts his hand against her forehead* Nope, no temperature. But you_ sound_ ill.

Cy: We're here!

*They pull up outside the disco, skip the lines (on account of being superheroes), and walk in. A tubby, mousy haired girl wearing mostly pink and black glares after them, muttering under her breath*

Authors' notes: Ya, the last chappie was a bit short, but it was really a link between the 'Dream' arc and the next plotline, showing that Raven doesn't like her powers all that much, implying that she would be pleased to get rid of them. The last 'arc' was in Ravens POV, the next is more BB's.

Okay, in last times note I replied to a review. When I said 'English to American dictionary' , I meant that some words in American are different to words in English. (Colour, color; Lift, elevator; programme, program; ect) I wasn't trying to offend anyone!

BTB: The easiest way to get me to R&R your fics is to R&R mine with a signed review.


	10. Discovating!

Author notes: I am so sorry for not updating! I made it longer, cuz it's been a while, and so… Oh, just read it.

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme a man after __midnight__,_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?_

BB: Finally! They play good music in one of these places!

*Everyone looks at him*

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme a man after __midnight__,_

_Won't somebody guide me 'till the break of day?_

BB: C'mon Rei, lets dance!

Raven: No.

BB: Why not? What would you rather do?

Raven: At the moment? Trip you if you keep dancing like that in front of me.

BB: What? You want to trip the light fantastic? C'mon then!

Raven: That's not what I-

*BB pulls her into some kind of animated swing dance, and her hood falls back as he dips her*

BB: Cool, huh?

Raven: Only if you don't drop me.

*They continue to dance. The others dance in a group that occasionally leaves Cy outside of the circle. Eventually he sees some people he knows, gives up and goes over to dance with them*

*3 songs later, BB and Raven take a rest*

BB: I'll go and get us some water.

Raven: *Out of breath* 'K.

*But when BB gets back, Raven has vanished*

BB: Raven?

*His ears droop, but suddenly he sees her, in the arms of another guy, worse, a guy with a ponytail! BB sees Red and strides towards them. Looking closer, Raven is trying to get away from the guy, but cant. BB pokes the guy in the shoulder*

BB: Hey, Ponytail Dude! That's my girl you're messin' with! Put her down! *Shows his teeth* Now, and maybe I wont hurt you.

PD: *Breaks the kiss* Oh, yeah? I'll put her down, but I'd like to see _you_ try and hurt _me_. * He throws Raven into a table, which fall to rubble on impact. Classically, one hand is left showing, the rest of her is covered*

BB: Raven! *He turns on PD* You are so going to pay for that!

PD: Maybe with fairie gold

*BB goes Gorilla, and slams a mammoth fist into PD. But then it turns weird. As the fist hits, BB is returned to normal, his face going into tri-vision. He staggers, then falls to one knee*

BB: What on earth...

PD: I said that I'd like to see you try, but that wasn't really worth the effort, now was it? But _I_ won a valuable asset though, two even.

Robin: Titans, Go!

PD: I _don't_ think so. *Another table is covered by a black veil of energy, and thrown at Starfire. PD turns into a chaffinch and flies through an open skylight*

Cy: But how did he…?

Star: Friend Raven! *She rushes over to her, and begins to dig. BB crawls over, but instead of digging, takes her hand and pulls. The rubble shifts, and BB lifts Raven onto his lap. As he lifts her, strength and colour return to his limbs*

Robin: Is she okay?

Cy: Thrown into a table? I somehow doubt it.

BB: *Takes her pulse* I think she's okay, but…

Star: But what?

BB: I don't know.

*The girl from the line appears behind Robin*

Girl: *laughs menacingly, then speaks mockingly* So he got you too, huh?

Cy: And who are you exactly?

Girl: *Is suddenly mad* Urgh! *Throws up her hands* What is wrong with the world? My friends don't recognise me, and neither do my enemies!

Star: How can we be enemies, if we have not yet been introduced?

Girl: *dives for Starfires neck* How! Can! You! Not! Rec'nise! Me! You! Stupid! Moth-Head!

Star: *Throws her off* Why do you attack us? We have done nothing to harm you!

Girl: *Her image begins to flicker, she gasps* Isn't it obvious who I am?

Robin (who has been putting two and two together): Jinx?

Jinx: *looks as though she could kiss Robin* Yes! Thank you!

Cy: *has been putting two and two together and got nine* Why didn't you just say, instead of trying to strangle Star?

Jinx: *her powers return fully, and the image turns back to the form that they know and hate* Because that would look as though I was looking for help, which I don't need any more. *She attempts a dignified exit, but fails as Cy sticks his foot out and trips her. She gives him a dirty look, and walks away*

Robin: Well, that was… interesting.

Star: So enlightening.

Cy: That the first time you used sarcasm, Starfire?

Star: Sarcasm? *looks confused* I was serious. The first thing that she said was "So he got you too." That man with the feminine hair arrangement took her power as well as Raven's, and so she could no longer project her favoured image. Did you not notice that?

Cy: The truth? No.

Robin: But that does leave some unanswered questions. Who is this guy? Why did he steal Raven and Jinx' powers? *He looks at BB and Raven* and their energy, by the looks of things.

Star: Why do you say energy also?

Robin: Raven. He took her power, used it, now she's unconscious. BB hit him, and lost energy as well. He must have done the same to Jinx!

Cy: Uh-huh… But, why?

Robin: I don't know. But I intend to find out.

BB: Hey guys, she's waking up!

*They all crowd around. Raven moans*

Raven: *In weak voice* What was that…

Cy: That guy just totally zapped your powers!

Raven: …Beast Boy?

BB: Huh?

Raven: What you said, when you came back to me…

BB: Still not getting it.

Raven: … that I'm your girl?

BB: *Blushes* Yeah, I said that.

Raven: Did you… Mean it?

BB: *surprised* Yeah, I guess so. *She looks a little sad* I didn't _not_ mean it, if that's what you mean.

Raven: Good… *Her lids close, she returns to unconsciousness*

BB: Raven?

Cy: *Puts his hand on BB's shoulder, almost crushing him* We'll take her back to the Tower, so she can recover.

Authors note: Please R&R, coz that's how I know If you've read it! I'm not updating until most of who've reviewed before have read! Goodbye, I've got to go and cook pasta!


	11. Breakfast

A/N: Sorry I took so long!

*Raven awakens, but doesn't open her eyes. She casts out her senses, and finds BB close by. She opens her eyes*

BB: Raven! *He rushes over to her from where he was at the table. She is on the sofa*

Raven: This… feels familiar, somehow.

BB: Second time waking up on the sofa in two days? *smirks* Maybe you should call this your room!

Raven: *blinks* I'm sorry, was that a joke? *She seems preoccupied*

BB: *smile shrinks, suddenly becomes serious* Raven… Are you okay? After yesterday, I mean.

Raven: What happened yesterday?

BB: *looks at her blankly* You don't remember?

Raven: *looks at him, going through her memories* Oh, you mean all the dreams, and the kiss. *tilts head* Why wouldn't I be okay?

BB: *taken aback* Um, I kinda meant after that…

Raven: *thinks more* We went to that disco? Ate pizza? Danced, together?

BB: *Getting annoyed, not understanding* After that! What's wrong with you? Stop pretending not to… *Raven closes her eyes as he begins to yell*

Raven: I'm sorry…

BB: *Suddenly realizes that she isn't joking* Huh? Do you mean that you don't really remember?

Raven: *reopens eyes* Of course I do. After we danced, you went to get some water. While you were gone some really obnoxious guy tried to kiss me, then you came back and said "Hey, leave my girl alone!" But before I could ask, Cyborg came over and said that we had to go. On the way back in the car I asked you if you had meant that I really was your girl, and you acted unsure for a moment before you said that you did… *She looks at him* What's wrong?

BBs inner voice: That isn't what happened…

BB: Oh, uh, nothing. It's just… Aren't you wondering _why_ you're on the sofa?

Raven: Actually, *raises eyebrow, tilts head to the side* I was, kinda. *Raven seems preoccupied, almost OOC*

BB: Well-

Cy: *Slams door open, rushes into the room* Bee, you better not have made tofu for breakfast again!

BB: *goes into argue mode, wanting to leave it a while with Raven* I got here first! I can cook what I want!

Cy: Oh no… *they continue to argue, Star walks into the room, yawning*

Star: The breakfast smells… good. Like the meal of sharp implements and meat.

Cy: *Sniffs, didn't hear what Star said* What smells of barbeque?

BB: Gah! *Yelling, he rushes over to the stove and takes a burning mass of tofu off of the heat. Cy laughs at him*

Star: It was not supposed to do that, correct?

Raven: Somehow, I doubt it. *begins to laugh, but chokes it back in her throat*

Blue inner voice: Am I crazy?

Raven: *Takes deep breath, is overcome by fear* I almost… *looks at her hands, noticing the lack of power flowing from her core*

Star: *looks concerned* Is something the matter, Raven?

Raven: *Meets her eyes* What happened.

Star: Whatever do you mean? Surly Beast boy…

Raven: Didn't say anything. What happened! *The room goes quiet, not a good time for Robin to walk in*

Robin: Hey, who burnt breakfast? *He walks over and puts some toast in the toaster* I did some research on that Ponytail Dude, and in the headlines is a story about a vampire going 'round; people walk out of their front doors in the morning and find people outside, unconscious. And I'm willing to bet that it's the same guy that tapped Raven and Beast Boy last night! *He looks around at the others' faces* What's wrong? Don't you like my theory?

Raven: *experiments with new ability to chuckle* That, or we're wondering how you answered my question without hearing it.

Star: It is almost like Ohmandera!

BB: Oh! *waves hand in the air* Bet I can translate!

Cy: ESP?

BB: Dude! I was so going to say that, Cyborg!

Cy: Oh, really. Nothing to stop you from saying it now.

*BB fumes*

Cy: But it wouldn't be any part of the senseless diatribe that is our part in this conversation.

BB: *?* Have you been reading the dictionary again?

*Cy nods*

BB: And your word of the day?

Cy: Diatribe.

BB: Which means?

Cy: An attack with words.

BB: Uh huh…

Raven: Right… And back to me. Robin, when you say 'tapped' what did you mean, exactly?

Robin: He, uh-

Star: Attempted to suck your soul out through your mouth!

*All fall over, animé style*

BB: That's one way of putting it…

Raven: My mouth? *Is disgusted* You me, he, he, _kissed_ me!

Cy: *Nods* And then he threw you into a table.

Star: And used you power to attack me.

BB: And used _my_ power to escape.

Raven: How did he get your power Beast Boy-kun?

BB: *Blushes* Uh…

Robin: *thumbs at BB* He was trying to defend your honour and virtue.

Cy: Emphasis on 'trying.' *Smirks* He threw a punch and got his energy sapped!

Raven: *turns to BB* You were fighting, just to save me?

BB: *Blushes again* Oh well, you know…

*Raven blushes*

Star: *Looks from one to the other* Are you two going to be, as I believe it is said on Earth, 'going out'?

*They stare at her, wide eyed, and the alarm goes off*

Robin: Titans, Go!


	12. Second Encounter

Author Note: So sorry that I took so long to update!!! 3 weeks of net restriction… Stupid telephone bill!

*The room with the clock of eternity. Stealing it is not Warp, but another familiar someone*

PD: The clock of Eternity… *smirks* An asset to my plan. Not necessary, but useful. *Hears a noise on the roof* And ditto the same for Starbolts. *He steps to the side, just as an edged weapon slices the air where his shoulder had been a moment before* Titans, really. Don't you know how strong Ravens psychic vision was? Literally, she could see behind her. *smirks* And now she can't, I can.

BB: (to Raven): You could see behind you? *Morphs eyes in the back of his head* Like this?

Raven: Not quite.

Robin: Titans, Go!

*They attack in classic formation. Star fires, Robin leaps and runs, BB turns into a goat ready to headbutt, Cy blasts. Raven remembers her lack of powers whilst trying to levitate*

Raven: This… Could be a problem. *She attempts to focus energy into the palms of her hands* Definitely a problem.

*PonyTail Dude blocks the Starbolts and Cys beam using Ravens power, then, using the same, takes Robins bo-staff, slapping him past as he attacks. Robin tumbles into a heap before getting up, staggering and holding his head*

Robin: Wha…

*BB puts on the goaty brakes when he sees this, understanding, and skids into PonyTail Dude, who reaches down and pulls a green strand of energy out of BB, until he can't move. Then PDs hands glow pink, and the glow spreads to BB. Raven, horrified, slams into PD with a rugby tackle*

Raven: What did you do? *Is out of breath*

*As PD goes to tap her power, Star fires in some Starbolts, Cy lasers him. PD blocks the bolts but is hit by Cy. He picks himself up, then stands tall*

PD: Come now. Why do we fight? There's no point, really. You'd lose!

*He turns into a peregrine falcon and flies at Star, who isn't quick enough to react. PD switches back to himself at the last moment and grabs her arm on impact. She lets out a cry, then falls. PD keeps her arm as he absorbs her energy, oblivious to Cys shooting and Robins shouting because of the telekinetic bubble shielding him. As her skin begins to wrinkle, he drops Starfire, and she is caught by Cyborg*

PD: Really,_ children._ You should know better. And Raven? Your… _sweetheart_ is going through a few rough moments in a fictitious past. I re-visited Jinx last night. Toodles! *He floats for a moment* Oh, and by the way, as you're defeated… The name's Granite. *He fires a Starbolt through the roof, and follows the light*

Robin: (shakily) After him…

Cy: Not happening. He flew, and with BB and the girls out of action… *looks to where Raven is cradling BB in her lap* An' we need to count our hurts and regroup. This ain't good, Robin.

Raven: We can't beat him…

Robin: *smiles a sad smile* Sure we can.

Raven: But not as we are.

Cy: He can't tap my energy! *grins and taps his chest* That's one thing we got!

*Robin smiles confidently and nods*

Raven: He can tap the rest of us. We need… *she looks utterly defeated* Help. Maybe Jinx…

Cy: As if she'd help us!

Robin: Ever heard the saying 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'? It's worth a try.

Cy: *The other two gain calm insanity, gets mad* But on the same logic, Ponytail Dude and Jinx could team up!

Raven: *Stands up* I know that I'm not usually the optimistic one, but the whole situation could look better in the morning. *Hugs Beast Boy to her* At least it couldn't get any worse.

R&R, TBC…

A/N: When you review, could you tell me where you think this is going? Also, the next… 9 chappies are practically in stone, but I can rewrite if I get a good idea from a 'veiw.


	13. Once more: The sofa

Shouts: Alys* insainlycruel+firestrike* Change-of-Heart2* Shadow'sObsesser* Raven Logan* Levia* Hillaryfriend* warprince2099* Carrot_The_LuvMachine* Kriim* starsamuri* My-bf-is-a-beyblade-queen* UnknownDarkMystery* Demon_of_the_Night* Calisto* Bob:D* Lirimaer* Cloud_Paladin* Brian, Warrior of Time* purplerave* Shadow* Miah_The_Storm_Wolf* My sister* materialthief06* Darkfire* Possesed_Angel* Tsuka//SIGN* warprince2000* insainlycruel* ShibiChicken* RavenSiriusBlack* I AM WHO?*

Thanks 4 Reviewing!!! Here's the next installment!!! With a cliffy!!!

_Burning, burning, everything burning... The young Gar __Logan__ ran through the house, looking for them, people he had cared about, his family. A yell, over his head, on the next floor. "Gar'eel, Gar'eel, help me!" His sister. She would die unless he got to her in time. He was so tired… No! Let the flames take him. But first he had to get her out first. He ran up the stairs, turned a corner, found her door. From inside came the sound of coughing._

_The soot itched at his lungs. "I'm coming, Keri! He turned the door handle; it fell away in his hand._

_"Gar'eel!"_

_He was frantic now. How could he possibly get in? He wasn't strong, not strong enough to break down a solid oak door, anyhow! "Keri! I'll get you out, don't worry!" The sound of fire engines outside. They can help, but it could be too late… The hinges. They might give… He pushes against the door. It moves._

_"Gar'eel…_

_He pushes harder. "Hang on!" The door resists, and then gives in a flurry of flame._

_"Gar-!"_

_He pushes through the door. "No! Keri!" His voice echoes into oblivion._

*BB wakes in a cold sweat. This time, he is on the sofa, Raven asleep leaning against it. As she breathes, the occasional eddies of black wind blow away from her. It's dark, dawn time.

BB: A dream… *looks down at Raven, some black wind swirls around him* I guess her powers are coming back… *smiles, then reaches down and strokes her hair, looking around at the darkness* Man, what happened back there? *Raven moves, he looks down at her* Rei?

Raven: *moans, then opens her eyes, looks at him for a moment before smiling* You're okay.

BB: *smiles too* So're you.

Raven: *frowns suddenly, touches her hand to his forehead* Did you have a bad dream?

BB: *see flashbacks of the dream, he spaces out* My… sister.

Raven: What happened?

BB: *still spaced* There was a fire… *More flashbacks* I tried to save her, I did, but, but… *shakes head, looks kinda like in 'Thunder and Lightning' when he thought that Star had been buried under a pile of rocks* She was choking, the door was broken. When I pushed it, it fell on her… *tears well in his eyes*

Raven: *kneels up, pulls BB into her arms* It's okay.

BB: But it was all my fault.

Raven: No it wasn't. You tried.

BB: *sobs* She died, and I couldn't stop it… She was so young, she couldn't even say my name properly… *sobs*

*Raven hugs him tighter, unused to seeing him like this. She levitates from her position on the floor to the sofa, right next to BB, still holding him. They sit like that until the Sun begins to rise*

*

_BB stirs. He had fallen asleep there on the sofa, and so had Raven. Confusion fills his mind; what happened? He looks at the sleeping Raven in his arms. . He shouldn't disturb her, but he needed to ask, to talk. But if he woke her then she wouldn't talk to him… He should probably just wait for her to wake up._

_He thought through the dream, and following conversation with Raven. It was weird, something didn't fit… He had been trying to save his sister, but he didn't have a sister! Or did he? He was so confused. In the dream he had called out a name, but now he could hardly remember what it was, even though he'd believed in it then. Raven stirs in his arms._

Raven: BB-kun? *Is half asleep*

BB: I'm here.

Raven: *smiles* I know. *Raven frowns* My powers are back. *She concentrates, the black wind halts, and then draws back into her body. It makes her wince*

BB: Are you... okay?

Raven: *looks into his eyes a moment, regretfully, before returning to her calm, monotone voice, with more than a hint of ice* I'm fine. *disentangling herself from Beast Boy* I'll... go up to my room now. I have to meditate. *begins to leave*

BB: Wait! *she turns back, he looks confused* Did I say something about having a sister earlier?

Raven: You did...

BB: But I never had a sister...

Raven: *even colder* Why lie?

BB: *waves hands defensively* Not a lie, really! I thought I did, but I didn't... *Holds head* What happened?

*Flashback to the battle, Granites hand glowing with pink light*

Raven: Of course...

BB: What?

Raven: Granite used Jinx' power to make you hallucinate. *frowns* I didn't know that she was that strong...

BB: Okay...

Raven: That must be why he said...

*The door opens, Cy walks in. He looks tired*

Cy: Hey Guys.

Raven: How are they?

Cy: He's asleep, but... *shakes head* She's weak. Real weak. She wont be waking up for a long time yet, even if...

Raven: What?

Cy: They're saying... that she might not make it.

A/N: The 'regretful look' is V. Important. Don't forget those couple of lines.


	14. Chilly wakeup call

I know that it's been ages, but...

Gah! The new ff.net whatzit keeps deleatin my asterixis! So I'll use brackets instead, 'K?

Cy: She might not make it. (his eyes are down shadowed)

Raven: Oh no...

BB: Who might not make it? What are you talking about? What happened?

Cy: The battle. (takes deep breath) After you got tapped Ponytail Dude used your power to attack Star, and sucked her dry. She's in the hospital now. Robin's with her. (looks sideways at Raven) We need all of us to fight Granite, but with one or other of us out of action...

BB: Ravens powers came back this morning.

Cy: That's good. Can you shift?

BB: Huh?

Raven: Hey genius, you got tapped as well. Can you use your power?

BB: Uh... (is in shock from Raven being mean) I don't, that is to say, I haven't tried yet.

Cy: So what are you waiting for?

BB: (is taken aback) Sorry. (concentrates, then looks up in confusion) Hey! What gives?

Raven: That's a 'no' then. (rolls eyes)

Cy: 2 down, 3 left.

Raven: (shakes head) Robin won't leave Star. It's just me and you.

BB: (feels left out) Sorry.

Cy: (suddenly angry) You should be! If you hadn't just charged without thinking, he wouldn't have got Star! Why didn't you just use your head for once!

BB: (surprised and hurt) I...

(The Titan alarm goes off)

Raven: Lets just hope that it isn't Granite (glares at BB) Else we're finished.

BB: ...

Cy: Don't stand there, C'mon!

(As the giant arch begins to fall, a trail of black energy surrounds it, holding it up while the people underneath flee)

Raven: Heavy... Can't hold it!

Cy: Are they all out?

BB's inner voice: Rei isn't properly healed yet, this is so my fault! If Star were here, she'd be taking some of the weight...

Cy: BB, pay attention!

BB: (snaps up) Huh?

Raven: No more... Can't keep it... (some boulders drop, she screams) Are they out!

Cy: I think so!

(the remaining rocks that made up the arch fall, as does Raven. Cy catches her, she takes deep breaths, but her power floods outwards, killing a butterfly that got too close)

BB: Rei? You okay?

Raven: (takes another breath, trying to rein in her power) Why did the arch fall?

Random Onlooker: There was an Earth-quake!

Cy: We don't get earthquakes in Jump City...

BB: Guess we do now. (He is still at a loss from Ravens sudden coldness)

Cy: (checks his sensors) And no aftershock either... This is weird, the earth seems normal...

(Cut to a bush, where you can see a girl, hiding in silhouette)

Girl: (cringes at their conversation) Yeah... Normal. As normal as it can get, when I'm around. There'll be a lot more earthquakes now... Hnm. Or should I say... TerraQuakes?

(cut back to the TT)

Raven: (casts out her senses) I sense some kind of energy that was unleashed here earlier.

BB: (decides to snub her like she has him) You would. (attempts to storm past her, but trips over a tree-root) Hey, what's this? (picks up a blue hair clip) Someone must have lost it...

A/N: You know what's happening, right? I promise that I haven't changed allegiances, this will stay R/BB, but you need to watch Betrayal before you watch Aftershock, so sorry 'bout that. I am on Net Restriction, but I'll type up and post as I can (school has net access, heh).


	15. The Girl in the Bush

Do you hate me?

(Cut to the hiding girl)

Girl: Okay, they're heading this way... I should run. Have I got all of my stuff? Backpack? Over there, I can get it later. Life savings? (taps pocket) Yeah, all 42cents... Hair clip? (Touches hair, then freezes) Oh no, where is it? (Peeks through gap in the bush, letting light fall onto the face of... TERRA! She sees BB holding her clip) Maybe, If I'm quick... (spies a stone that has fallen from the arch) Or that could work as well. (a yellow light covers the stone, picking it up and waving it around in front of BB, trying to get his attention)

BB: (sweatdrop) Is that rock dancing..? (He watches it, and then it throws itself at him, he ducks, it comes back around and aims for the clip. It falls out of BBs hand, another rock joins the first, they clamp the rock, and begin to bring it back to the girl, whose eyes are glowing the same colour as the stone)

Raven: Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos! (The rocks are covered in a black glow, which fights through the yellow, eventually dragging them out of Terra's grasp)

Terra: How did she...

Cy: How are these things possessed?

BB: Hey, Rei? Is this some kind of joke? (frowns) If it is, it's not very funny. _I_ should know.

Raven: It wasn't me. (Drops the stones) Who's there? Show yourself! (She takes a step towards the bush)

Terra: (edges away) No...

Raven: Zinthos! (The bush is blasted away, revealing Terra)

Cy: (sweatdrop) What is she doing in a bush?

BB: More importantly, who is she?

Terra: (eyes wide, frightened) I... (turns on her power and stands) Stay back! I mean it! (Lifts a large rock from the rubble with her power and throws it at Cy, who jumps out of the way)

BB: Hey, wait! We won't hurt you!

Cy: Speak for yourself. (Rubs head)

Terra: (is lifting another rock over her head) You won't? (Her power dies in her hands, the rock begins to fall)

BB: Looks out! (Shoves her out of the way, lands on top of her) Of course not! (He smiles, and Terra, caught off guard, smiles too) But stopping you from hurting yourself, that's a different matter.

Raven: (drags BB off of Terra and looks down on her ominously) You totalled the arch. Why?

Terra: (curls up into a ball) I didn't mean to...

Raven: How can you unleash power like that and 'not mean to' That's pathetic! You...

Terra: (cries out) It was an accident! (uses her power to roll the rock that almost landed on her head into Raven, and runs away. Raven stops the rock with _her_ powers, Terra calls the rock into the air and jumps, misses, and clings onto it. She then flies off, half falling from the rock)

Raven: Why that little... (stops as a nearby window smashes) I'm going after her. I want to know why she destroyed that arch.

Cy: Calm down Raven, you sound like Robin... (sweatdrops)

BB: I dunno, maybe it was an accident, like she said. (They look at him) I mean, she did almost drop a rock on her head.

Cy: Hey, mark it down in history, BB just made a good point!

BB: Oh ha. (fumes)

Raven: (calming down) Still... I think we need to find out more about her.

TBC...


	16. A Tribute to Starfire

AN: This is just a short tribute to Starfire, as she has been in hospital, dying, for the past 3 chapters. I'll double update, cuz you probably want to know where Granite has gone, and why Terra has been added to the confusion. Robins POV.

!"£$%&()-=[{}]'#¬,.?/

(In the Jump City Hospital, Robin holds Stars hand, massaging it with his thumb. Her face is still while and pinched where Granite stole more energy than she could spare)

Robin: Star... (A long pause) Come back to us. (Another pause) We... We miss you. You know it, right? You're still there? Starfire...

(In flashback mode, seeing Star-central images, memories)

You were always there. You never... You tried to keep the peace, like that time when we fought Cinderblock, and he got away. Cy an' me fought about it, an' we ignored you when you told us to stop. He came back though, didn't he? You have to, too.

And remember when your sister, Blackfire, came to stay? You thought that she'd replaced you, but now you know that that wasn't true, right? You could never be replaced, especially not by that evil... You almost left us then Star, you can't do it again, I won't be able to take it...

And that other time, in Mad Mods creepy mansion. It was like a Beatles music video! Those were fun times, right? You remember, how ever much BB resolved not to be hypnotised, he would be! How we had to make him laugh? I wish that I could hear you laugh again, this silence is deafening.

You are so important, to me, to all of us, and the future. Remember what you told us? About Nightwing, and the clock? Your holiday from your homeworld? We fell apart without you. Don't let it happen, Star, please! We need you. I need you.

Slade used you to get to me. He sent you and the others after a chromium detonator, and held you all hostages. I'd rather die than see you hurt. I'll never forgive myself for... I had to work for him. I couldn't let him hurt you, while I didn't share your pain. I did mean it, you know. I didn't know what Slade would do, but I had to take the chance, no matter how small it was, that there was to save you. This time, I couldn't.

(Camera back to the hospital room)

You will wake up, won't you Star? I can't take it, you being hurt. Come back Star. Come back to me. I miss you.

TBC...

AN: R&R plz?


	17. Chatting and Debating

AN: Part two of the double update!

Cy: So how is she?

(Raven is just getting up after meditating. Cy is on the sofa, BB is pushing some kind of Tofu stir-fry around a wok, but has a dreamy look on his face)

Raven: (shakes head) She's not awake, not yet, and she still looks weak. He's talking to her again.

Cy: Good?

Raven: Half of what he's saying is in thought. She couldn't hear him. My vision would have told me if she had.

Cy: Hey BB, haven't you got nothing to say?

BB: (snaps out of trance) Huh?

(In Ravens mind)

Violet inner voice: He's thinking about someone else, isn't he?

Pinkie: No...

Brown inner voice: Maybe it's for the best.

Green inner voice: It's not like we can... Not with our powers. (Points to the Red) She'll get loose. (The Red hisses, the Grey shrinks away from her)

Grey inner voice: Don't let her out!

Brown inner voice: Maybe restraining us isn't going to help Blue Rei much. If we could properly control her power, she could afford to let us, even _her_ (indicates Red) out more.

Yellow inner voice: The probability of any of us learning to control our powers in the length of our lifespan is low, and the result would be highly dubious, though rewarding if success was achieved.

Pinkie: I love him so much...

Violet inner voice: Then you don't want to hurt him, do you? In the state you're in, you're just as dangerous as Red! Pull yourself together!

(Meanwhile, outside)

Cy: Stop going off into la-la land!

BB: Sorry, but... I was thinking. That girl we saw by the arch. D'ya reckon that she'd help we fight Ponytail Dude?

Cy: She attacked us!

Raven: She did. (frowns)

Blue inner voice: So that's who...

BB: She was just scared. (Protests) You do look kinda scary when you're mad Rei... (She glares at him, he grumbles) It was just an idea is all...

Cy: He does have a point. Second in two days. You ain't gonna make a habit of this, are you? And Robin was considering asking _Jinx _to help us.

Raven: Do you really that she could help anyway? I pulled that stone out of her telefield pretty easily.

BB: It's not like she was expecting it!

Cy: Why are you arguing about her, anyway? We're never gonna see her again!

BB: (squawks) We might! You never know!

Raven: I hope we don't... (Remembers the first dream, R&B dance, the blond girl that pushes Raven off of the rock)

BB: Why do you say that?

Cy: And why is your eye twitching?

Raven: (Narrows her eyes) Her name is Terra. Other than that and a bad feeling, I don't know. She's bad news. We should stay away from her.

Cy: How do you suddenly know so much?

BB: Terra...

Raven: (looks sharply at BB) I just remembered... something. But trust me, and stay away from her.

TBC...

AN: R&R, please. I need to know what you think, and... I'm sorry, but Terra is important. For the 3rd arc.


	18. The evil one speaks

You hate me, don't you? That's why you aren't reviewing, isn't it! I knew it! Fine, who needs you! Wait a minute... I need you! Come back!

(A few days later)

(Terra sits by the ridge of a square roof, hugging her knees. A bird circles overhead)

Terra: Who were they? The green dude... (smiles) He called the girl Rei, and the Cyber dude called the green dude BB. (The bird lands near her, and hops around on the ground. She thinks) BB... (smiles again) Maybe I'll stick around in Jump for a while. (The bird hops to the edge of the roof) Could be fun.

BB: You got that right.

(Terra jumps up, surprised)

Terra: Who- What- Did- How are you-

BB: Fine thanks. I'm Beast Boy. (Offers his hand) And your name is Terra, right? (He looks at her questioning)

Terra: Uh... Yeah. (smiles) How did you know.

BB: (wiggles eyebrows) I have my sources.

(Terra giggles)

BB: Uh... I just wondered.

Terra: Yeah?

BB: (Blushes) I, Um... (changes track) Hey, you look cold; do you wanna come back to the Tower? I mean...

Terra: Indoors? No, that's okay. (turns away and looks over the city, the wind blowing her hair) Earth is my home. I usually stay outside.

BB: Uh...

Terra: (smiles at him) Thanks. For yesterday, I mean, with the rock.

BB: No problem. (Goes into classic animé blush pose, elbow in the air) Any time.

Terra: Um. (Looks down, upset like)

BB: Huh? (Takes his hand from behind his head)

Terra: I just... (Blushes)

BB: What's wrong? (Moves closer and puts his arm loosely around her)

Terra: (Looks at the hand on her shoulder) Your friends would have attacked, but you told them not to, even when I threw a lump of marble at them. _And _you pushed me out of the way when that other rock 'fell'... I just wondered, why?

BB: (Takes his hand away) I dunno. (A pause, he thinks) Just seemed like the thing to do, I guess.

Terra: Oh. Right. (Does evil scheming eyes)

BB: (Is scared) mean...Loveatfirstsight!

Terra: (smiles) Oh, okay.

(Suddenly BBs Titan communicator goes off, Terra wakes up from her lovesick trance)

Terra: What's that!

BB: A kind of... Pager. My friends need me. We'll meet again, right?

(She nods, he runs to the other side of the roof and flies away. Just then, a shadowed hand is clapped over Terras mouth...)

Reveiw, please. So that I know you're still reading. Else I'll stop updating. (And you wont know why)

Oh, and Instant coffee, the Blue inner voice was that outer Raven, not annother voice. Soz if it was unclear.


	19. Hello, My friends!

Hey dudes! A couple of you reviewed, so I'm gonna update! Yay! ps I'm using s as thought, and &&& as scene seperation, 'k?

Raven: (To the Titan communicator) What is it, Robin? (BB lands in the room)

BB: What's up?

Robin: It's Star.

Cy: Good news or bad?

Robin: (smiles and nods) Good. She's waking up.

BB: Yeah! (Punches air, jumps up and down) Woo-who!

Raven: (smiles) Well that's a relief.

Cy: Boo-ya! (Punches air)

Robin: Are you guys coming down or not?

Raven: We'll be right there.

Robin: Good.

&&&

(Star is sitting up in bed, Robin in the chair beside her, holding her hand. The others slam the door open and rush in)

&&&

BB: Star! You're awake!

Star: I had noticed. (Gives a weak smile)

Raven: How are you?

Star: (Groans) My body feels so heavy...

Raven: I know what you mean. When I couldn't fly, gravity seemed so much stronger.

Cy: Apart from that, are you okay?

Star: Yes friends! (Giggles) And soon I will be away from this Bed of Sickness, and I am with you, my friends... (Takes a deep breath) I cannot wait to be well again.

Raven: (Tilts head to the side) Well, Granite didn't take your Gift of Gab, that's for sure.

(Star giggles and begins to close her eyes again)

Robin: Star?

(She falls back to sleep)

Cy: She probably just need a nap. She's been through a lot.

BB: (pops his head up) How many oakarens does it take to hoagie... Oh, she's asleep. (Sinks away again)

Cy: What was that?

BB: It's a Tamorainian joke!

Robin: Okay...

BB: No, really! Star told it to me!

Raven: Okay, okay. We believe you. Really.

BB: Who asked you anyway (fumes)

Raven: (looks around) Okay, now what?

(Everyone's buttons start blinking)

Cy: Back to the Tower then, to see what's wrong.

Raven: You coming Robin?

Robin: I should probably stay with Star...

Cy: (nods) We'll call if we need backup.

&&&

(Back at the Tower)

&&&

Raven: Okay, Bank robbery on Main Street.

BB: Does it look like a Ponytail Dude?

Raven: It says that they're being held up with a gun.

Cy: Normal people then. Back to the simple times...

BB: Okay, (punches fist into the air) Let's go!

Cy: Isn't the line 'Titans Go'?

BB: Whatever. Whoever we are, Go!

AN: Keep R&Rin, so as I know you're still there.


	20. Third time lucky! Or not

Thanks for the... well not many, but... Thanks for the reviews!

&&&

Masked Blond Girl: Look, I don't want to h-hurt you, s-so just stand s-still. Please?

Man in Shadow: Good, now get the money...

Girl: (swallows and nods) Gimme... Gimme... (Whispers to the man) How much did you want again?

Cy: Okay, hold it.

Man: (Hisses) The Titans...

(Girl squeaks)

Raven: (Sees how frightened the Girl is) Do you just want to give up?

(Girl shakily nods)

Man: No! (Fires Starbolt and is revealed by the light)

BB: Not this guy again. (Sweatdrops)

Cy: So now you're using other people to do you're dirty work, huh?

BB: May as well fight him. (Turns into a bald eagle and flies at Granite)

Cy: Wait! (Fires laser at Granite, knocking him into a wall)

Raven: (Angrily) Beast Boy!

BB: What?

Cy: Do you _want_ to get tapped?

BB: Sorry. (Is Chibi. The other two glare)

Granite: (Picks himself up) Arguing amongst yourselves, eh? Can't say that that helps your cause any. (Prepares a Starbolt to aim at BB)

Masked Girl: No! (Her hands glow yellow; the paving slabs pick themselves up and throw themselves at Granite, who dodges them)

Granite: (To the Girl) So you'd break our deal, would you?

Terra: I...

Granite: Pity. That deal was the only thing that stopped me from killing you. (Behind the mask Terras eyes are frightened. Granite advances)

BB: Hey, leave her alone!

Granite: Why? If you get close I'll steal your power. No harm can come to me at all. (Closes his hand around Terras neck and begins to take her power. She gasps and her eyes begin to close)

BB: Huh? No! (Goes Gorilla and charges)

Raven: Beast Boy, No!

(BB smashes Granite to the ground, Terra falls to her knees)

Granite: (Winded) Hadn't bargained on that... (Floats slowly towards the door)

BB: You're _not_ getting away that easy... (Turns back to the Bald Eagle and flies at Granite, knocking him into a wall)

Granite: Mercy... (BB snatches Granites Ponytail, scratching at his head) Lemme go... (BBs eagle, out of control, drags at his hair some more, screaming)

Raven: Beast Boy!

Terra: (Weakly) Beast Boy...

BB: (regains control of the eagle and swoops down to her) Terra... Are you... Okay?

(Raven and Cy run to make sure that BB didn't kill Granite)

Granite: (With laboured breathing) Raven... I have to...

Raven: Quiet. (Uses her powers to heal most of his head wounds. A police siren can be heard approaching)

Terra: (To BB) You saved me again... (Smiles, then closes her eyes. Raven looks over, her eye twitches. Inside her mind...)

&&&

Pinkie: They are so sweet! (wails)

Brown: Weren't you the one that was upset earlier?

Pinkie: I'm hiding my emotions!

Brown: Uh, Pinkie? You _are _an emotion.

Pinkie: Oh yeah. (Sweatdrops)

Grey: (Shudders, tears run down her face)

Brown: So why are _you_ crying?

Grey: I'm the one that's supposed to...

Brown: Okay then...

Green: Hey, c'mon, what happened to us? BB was... But now he's all over that Terra chick!

Orange: If she even is a chick.

Pinkie: You never can trust anyone with legs that thin.

Violet: I _did_ warn you warn you with that dream a while back...

Red: _Let's_ _Kill her!_

Pinkie: He's happy, that's what matters.

Orange: Sure it is. (Burps)

Brown: Okay, let's meditate. If we try to act as one, we might get out more, except Red.

Red: _So unfair..._

&&&

Cy: (As Granite is being bundled into a police car) Why was she helping him?

BB: We'll ask her when she wakes up, _at the Tower_.

Cy: Oh no! She is _not_ coming back to the Tower!

BB: Yes she is!

Raven: Maybe we should ask the others...

&&&

AN: You're probably wondering why I didn't kill Terra when I had the chance. Simple answer:- I'm not gonna let it be painless like that. Unless the fall really did... But that would be telling. You aren't going to like the Post-Terra shipping, or anti-shipping, but it's only temporary, promise. I think I've let too much slip already, so...

R&R!


	21. Confiding in the Fractured One

To answer! (Like I do every 10 or so chapters)

Instant Coffee: You will get your wish! But their days are numbered...

K9: When I say yeah, I mean that literally!

Elsa: If you do, I will!

RavenStar001: Um... Are you joking? This is still an R/BB fic you know...

Origamikungfu: Hang in there, and you will be rewarded!

Warprince200: Do you have this on instant review or something? Is there such thing?

Miss akura: Thanks for the tip, will do!

DM: I apologize. Really!

Carrot: I thought he needed a name too! So I gave him one!

&&&

The fic!

&&&

(Some time later)

Raven: Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath-

Terra: Raven?

Raven: -Metrion, Zinthos. What? (Opens one eye)

Terra: Well...

Raven: Say what you were going to say, then leave. (Closes eye)

Terra: It's just... (Swallows to buck up her confidence) You know that I have, well...

Raven: Are you going to finish anytime soon?

Terra: I can't control my powers! (Raven opens her eyes) I know that! You know that! (Raven gets an animé vein, which fades) Help!

Raven: Are you done now? (Terra makes a sad face) So why are you telling me? Go tell... Beast Boy.

Terra: (Sits down beside where Raven is floating) Well you can control your powers, so I thought...

Raven: That I'd let you in on the secret?

Terra: Yeah. (Straightens up) That'd be great.

Raven: Well guess what? There is no quick answer for control! The only way to get better is to train your mind and practise controlling it!

Terra: (Closes her eyes and dips her head so that her hair covers her face) Sorry. I- I'll go now. (Stands up and walks towards the door)

Raven: (Closes her eyes again) I thought that you wanted to learn?

Terra: Huh?

Raven: Sure there's no quick answer, but control can be learnt.

Terra: (Is suddenly Starfire-happy) You mean you'll teach me?

Raven: (Taken aback) Uh... (Recovers) I'll help you teach yourself.

Terra: Thank you! I owe you so much I-

Raven: (chuckles) You have no idea Calm down. You sound like Starfire!

Terra: I, uh- (Kneels Tatami and bows) What should I do?

Raven: Okay... Lets just Meditate.

(Terra copies Ravens lotus position, only on the ground)

Both: Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos...

&&&(In Ravens mind)&&&

Orange: Run this by me again. (waves hand drunkenly) Why are we helping her?

Brown: (Sighs) It's not like we can just unleash raw uncontrolled power on the world at large, now can we? And being super-heroines means that we have to make sacrifices.

Red: I can think of a simpler way to... HuHu, 'delete' the problem...

Violet: Amen to that!

Orange: Clam up Malice.

Violet: What about-

Orange: Rage too.

Pinkie: But she like totally stole our Beast Boy!

Violet: That she did!

Orange: She should be called the Voice of egging people on

Brown: He never was 'our' BB.

Grey: Uh-Huh.

Pinkie: (In a high pitched whine) Huh? What?

Yellow: No matter though. We were dangerous, still are, to Outer Raven. She still thinks of Love as being an emotion, rather than a state of mind.

Others: (?)

Yellow: Trouble is, she's part right. I mean, there's not one of us to represent it, but in that state of mind, out comes Pinkie like a Jack-in-the-box. And she is dangerous.

Pinkie: Why am I...?

Orange: Remember, remember that time, that time when Starfire was ruling instead of us? She basically stood aside and _let_ her Pinkie take over! And remember, remember the, the, the chaos that that caused? (hic).

Brown: We're all part of Blue Rei's demon and human sides. It can't all be left to her to control our powers. We need to put some effort in if we wish to become whole, and only have one inner voice, as most lucky people do.

Grey: We're fractured...

Grey: I just had two thoughts: Which one of us is the conscience? And where's The Brave One?

Brown: Green Rei be meditating. And the conscience, well, I guess if we do merge, that'd be us...

&&&

AN: R&R! I really hope that the few that have stuck with it are enjoying this, because I'm only half way though (what I've written so far). The very conclusion (of this story, not the sequals concerning Starfire, Kitten and Pyro) is far away.


	22. Final Battle part1

Here you go Dudes! Prepare for the Final Battle of the second arc! (i.e., there will be another, _very_ final battle, with (counts) _more_ deaths) This Battle will be spread over Three Chapters, then it'll get dark... Darker than it has been, anywho.

&&&

(Granite is trying to take the clock of Eternity again, but more discreetly than before. And as before, all of the Titans, one with no powers, appear on the balcony)

Robin: Hold it right there!

Granite: Why if it isn't the-

Robin: We've done with the Introductions!

Cy: And last time we kicked your butt.

Granite: But I won the time before that!

(Terra steps forward from behind Robin)

BB: But this time there's six of us!

Terra: And anyhow, you're only as good as your next win.

Raven: Why do you want that clock so badly? (The others look at her) This is the second time you've tried to steal it. (Smirks) And failed.

Granite: (Narrows eyes) What do you mean, failed?

Star: Where is the clock? (All but Raven gasp)

BB: Uh... You mean this clock? (Takes the clock that is glowing black in front of his nose) How did _that_ get there?

Raven: How do you think? (Winks)

Granite: My clock!

Cy: Uh, dude? (sweatdrops) It's not your clock. You _still_ haven't stolen it yet.

Granite: Yeah but... (Thinks) I'm just about to jump up there, grab the clock, go back in time 2 hours, take the clock from 2 hours ago, and come back!

Robin: Why did you just tell-? (the clock vanishes, Granite takes it out of his pocket)

Cy: How did he...

Terra: Well, we can play the Time Game too! (Looks around) Um...

BB: You didn't go back in time to do that, because I went back in time to _tell the us of two hours ago_ that you were going to do that, so you couldn't because the clock was gone back in time before you grabbed it!

Raven: Who knew that BB could intentionally create a Time Paradox?

Cy: Huh? (The clock re-appears on its pedestal)

Raven: How are you doing that?

Terra: Have you watched 'Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey'?

Raven: Can't say that I have...

BB: Dude! Well that's where we got the Time Game from.

Granite: Sorry to interrupt, but I'll be taking my...

Raven: Mine! (Lifts clock with her powers and locks it in a temporal bubble) Now, no more Time Game, got it?

Granite: It was doing my head in too, My Love.

Raven: What?

Granite: (fly's with Stars power up towards the Titans, blasts Star and the boys with Starbolts while they weren't expecting it, and grabs Ravens arm) Let me show you...

&&&

Triple update! As it's the final Battle of the arc an all...


	23. Emotion Control for both of you

I know I said that it was a three chapter Final Battle, but this is the whole reason for Granites existence. And Terras will become apparent... Heh. And I apologise in advance for the end of the Inner Voices... Granite will explain.

&&&

Granite: Let me show you...

_Instead of her power being drained like last time, she sunk into her mind..._

Pinkie: Hi! Who are you, new guy?

Granite: My name is granite.

Raven: How are we here exactly?

Pinkie: I'm fine! You?

Raven: Oh, can't complain- Wait! That's not what I meant!

Granite: (Puts his hand on Ravens arm) There isn't time. Soon the control drug that I gave Terra will wear off and she'll attack your friends.

Raven: Is that a threat?

Granite: No, it's a forecast. Look, here's the deal: You can't control your powers properly. Neither can-

Raven: (Narrows her eyes) What gives you that idea?

Granite: (Waves his hand to where Violet is telling Knock-Knock jokes to Orange and Grey) You have Emotions running all over inside your mind. That's why. You can't control them – or your powers.

Raven: How do you suddenly know so much about me?

Granite: Well... (scratches the back of his neck) Lets just say you have an arranged marriage. Because of your father. To me. And to make sure it came about, he took a piece of your soul and put it in my mind.

Raven: (raises eyebrows) A piece of my soul?

Granite: (Nods) A part that you need to unite all the other pieces. (The other Ravens gather around)

Violet: You mean we'd all be one?

(Granite nods)

Pinkie: Oh ya! Lets, like, throw a party! (Grabs the Green and drags her around, dancing)

Brown: Knock it off Pinkie. (Bonks her on the head with a fist)

Pinkie: Owwy...

(Granite fractures, and a bunch of other Granites appear, all corresponding to one of the Inner Voices)

Pinkie: We _are_ having a party! (One of the Inner Granites leaves the group and links hands with her, leading in some kind of jig)

Granite: Uh, I...

Raven: I'll ignore him, if you ignore Pinkie.

Granite: Deal!

(Another Inner Granite steps forward, carrying something wrapped in black)

Raven: What's that?

Granite#3: The part of you. (Moves a fold in the black material, revealing the face of a baby)

Pinkie: So Kawaii! (Raven rocks the baby)

Yellow: Am I right in saying... Inner Child?

(As Raven rocks the baby, all of the other Ravens glow with white light, lose form  and flow into Raven, child included. The same happens to the Granites)

True Raven: If this feeling stays with me outside, I'll never need to control my emotions again (Her Sparkling Blue Cloak moves in a breeze)

Granite: Time to go back, I think...

&&&

AN: Next the End of Te- (cough) I mean the battle... Heh...


	24. Final Battle part2

Terra lovers beware...

&&&

BB: What is he doing!

Terra: Never you mind! (Throws rock at BB, Cy shatters it with his laser)

Star: I think... (Shoots eye beams at Terra, who trips and ends up hanging onto the balcony by her elbows)

Robin: Since when could you do that?

Star: I don't know...

BB: Terra! Why are you doing this! We're your friends!

Terra: No! You aren't! You were just using me to fight him! (Points to Granite and starts an Earthquake)

BB: Terra!

(Her elbows give because of the shaking, and she falls from the balcony. The shaking gains strength when she hits)

Star: If she is injured then why did the shaking of the Earth not stop?

Robin: I don't know Star...

(BB turns into a buzzard and swoops down to Terras body. She is still conscious, barely)

Raven: What's happening?

Granite: Good question.

Cy: Terra's gone mad. She started an Earthquake, and now she's hurt or something.

Robin: The quake won't stop until _she_ stops it!

Granite: I could-

Star: You are a villain! Why would you help us?

Granite: (Looks at Raven) Let's just say I had a 'Change of Heart'

Robin: So what are you going to-?

(Granite drops down to were Terra is and begins to tap her power)

BB: No! She's weak enough as it is! (Attacks him, but Granite throws him away)

Granite: Don't be stupid! It's either her or the city!

(BB looks down in despair)

Granite: (Finishes tapping Terras power) Look, she's still alive. (He stands, fists glowing yellow) I don't know how this works... (Concentrates)

Cy: We've got to get out of here; the whole place is going down!

BB: But Terra...

Robin: No time!

(Raven grabs BB with her powers, and they all rush out of the door. When they are all out, the building collapses and the earthquake stops)

BB: (Struggling) Let me go Raven! Terra is still in there!

Raven: Beast Boy... (Shakes head)

BB: No... (Stops struggling, tears well in his eyes)

Cy: So that Granite dude was a Hero in the end, huh?

BB: I can still find her... I know I can. (Doesn't sound sure)

Robin: She's gone Beast Boy.

BB: (Turns to Raven, blank eyed) If you hadn't grabbed me...

Raven: Then you would have died as well.

BB: ...then I could have picked her up and she'd still be okay...

&Cut to the two young watchers&

First Girl: Is it them?

Second Girl: Uh-huh.

First Girl: You sure?

Second Girl: Almost certain. And she's killed someone already.

&Back to the Titans&

Raven: I-

BB: You killed her!

Star: Friends, please stop fighting!

Robin: Beast Boy, Stop! Yelling isn't going to bring her back.

BB: (Sinks to his knees, crying) She can't be gone...

&&&

AN: Who are the two girls? Are Terra and Granite really dead? (The answer to that is yes) Will Beast Boy hate Raven for ever? Find out next time in HERBAL TEA!

Also, Take the chance to review the arc before The next one attempts to start, fails, and finally gets rolling before I kill Aqualad.


	25. Linkup2: Yelling

_"Terra, no..." BB writhes in the sheets. "Come back..." Her face appears, taunting him with the memory._

_"You were just using me!"_

_"Terra!"__ Beast Boy falls down into the depths of his nightmare, spinning in an upside-down world with her stricken form floating above him._

&&&In Ravens Room&&&

BB: (through the Wall) Terra!

Raven: (Turns over trying to sleep) Won't he ever shut up? (A tear) He probably doesn't even remember the first times we fought Granite... or Ponytail Dude.

BB: Terra!

Raven: (In a shaky voice) And anyway, this is Beast Boy. There are plenty of other, not-hung-up-over-another-girl guys out there! (Her voice gets louder) BB doesn't care about me! (Sits up)

BB: (Wakes up yelling) Terra!

Raven: Who needs Beast Boy anyway!

(Sudden silence)

BB: Raven?

Raven: What? (Lies back down)

BB: What did you say?

Raven: Nothing. Go back to sleep.

Robin: (Bangs on the wall) Will you two stop yelling across the Tower? Some of us are trying to sleep!

BB & Raven: Sorry Robin.

&&&

&&&

A/N: Ok Dm, I figed what I was apologising for: In advance for getting rid of the emotions.

That was just another link up chapter; since you aren't allowed Author note ones. The dream idea was given to me by someone at TRS (couldn't say who, it was months ago).

I warn that this is only the half way point in the story, and that the next arc will be confusing – try to guess the identities of the two girls, and when I've told, guess what'll happen. Guess who will die. Or, more difficultly, who won't die? You can't guess that one until... How do I say this without spoiling? The second encounter with the Makino Diamond. (If you read Digi-Raven, you'll recognise it, as my jewel that was intended to transport Raven to other Dimensions, and back, but I changed it. It's there at the beginning though.)

Also, you might have noticed in this chapter, that I've started combining script and prose. That's gonna happen a lot now, especially in the later chapters. It's also gonna happen in my other fics. Like, it starts here in Herbal Tea, and at chapter 4 in Digi-Raven. There isn't that much script in DR though.


	26. Intro and Who They Hate

First girl: So that's it, huh?

Second girl: Yup.

First girl: It's different.

Second girl: How so?

First girl: Well, there are less broken windows...

Second girl: I guess. But _they_ haven't attacked yet, have they?

First girl: She hasn't turned.

Second girl: Don't.

First girl: What?

Second girl: Don't ever mention her to me.

First girl: Why not?

Second girl: My reasons are my own.

First girl: Tell me, or I'll nick your hat!

Second girl: (pulls hat down further over her ears) Oh no you wont!

First girl: (Singsong) I know how to blackmail you, I know-

Second girl: (Claps a hand over the other girls mouth) Shut. Up. Or I'll turn into a bear and rip you limb from limb.

First girl: (Struggles away) You wouldn't dare! Daddy said...

Second girl: I don't care what your Daddy said. He's weak.

First girl: But-

Second girl: We're on our own now. You can run away if you want, but I'm staying. If I'm going to beat her, I have to learn her tricks. And that means staying here.

First girl: You'd hang around with them? As if! She'd kill you!

Second girl: Not here, not yet. Only back home.

First girl: I miss my mother...

Second girl: Oh grow up. You'll see her soon.

First girl: Here they come! (Both duck behind a bush)

Second girl: Ichi, ni, sang, four, five.

First girl: Is that all of them? (Looks at her) Why the language change?

Second girl: That's as high as Pyro taught me. And yeah, all of 'em. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and... Raven.

First girl: Which one is Robin?

Second girl: That one.

First girl: Which one?

Second girl: _That_ one. (Points)

First girl: He's changed. A lot.

Second girl: Shh!

&&&POV TT's, who are walking along&&&

BB: She's gone...

Cy: I know.

BB: I could have saved her.

Cy: You told us.

BB: If Ponytail Dude hadn't tapped her...

Cy: Uh-huh.

BB: And-

Star: Beast Boy, stop, please.

BB: -it was you Star, your blast that did it...

Robin: Stop it Beast Boy!

BB: (Looks vacantly at him) And then Raven-

Raven: Beast Boy! Anyone would think that you'd never seen anyone die before!

BB: What? And you have?

(She turns away and bites her lip)

BB: (?) Oh... I'm sorry...

Raven: Yeah, well...

Second girl: As if she cares!

First girl: Shh Iris!

Cy: (Sweatdrops) What was that?

Robin: Search me.

(They all look at the shrub they're hiding behind)

Star: Is someone there?

(A grey tigress leaps from behind the shrub, snarling. BB counters it by turning into a wolf. Then the tigress is a cow, and the wolf an elephant. The cow seems to smile, and then turns into a little, grey mouse)

BB: Wha! (Jumps and lands in Ravens arms, everyone laughs, and the mouse it a girl, wearing a leotard like Ravens but green and denim shorts, with Raven-boots. Oddly, there is an orange woolly hat on her head)

Iris: (Wipes away a laughter tear) I'm sorry. (Laughs) You have no idea how often that trick works!

BB: Uh, how often does it work? (Suddenly realizes that he is clinging to Raven, so lets go and ostentatiously turns his back on her. She frowns)

Iris: (Still laughing) Well... (Becomes serious) You are the only other shapeshifter that I've met, so...

BB: Aww man!

Iris: Ah well, (Pats BB on the head) don't let it get you down Beast Boy.

BB: Wait, you know my name?

Iris: Of course. (He raises an eyebrow) I mean who doesn't? (Waves her hands) While we're on names, I'm Iris, and she's Krimson! (Looks around) Oy, Krimmy! Where'd you go?

Krimson: (Emerges from hiding place) Here...

Raven: So... Iris. Why did you jump out like that?

Iris: (Icy) Best way I could think of to intro, I guess. (Turns back to BB) Anywho, don't s'pose you know anywhere where we could crash, do you? We're kinda... New in town.

&&&

A/N: Who are they? And sori bout the length. This is the longest chapter.


	27. Asking Questions

AN: You're gonna have to guess about Iris and Krimson! (And their friend that was mentioned in the last chapter, Pyro). I've put some hints in this chapter...

That's it, I'm doing a dedication! Instant Coffee, Elsa and Digimaniac, here ya go!

&&&

(Krimson is chatting to Star, who is concocting a pudding of sadness for BB)

Star: And Beast Boy is saddened by it. I am making this pudding from my home planet to console him.

Krimson: So what happened to her?

Star: We are uncertain. Or, I think that Raven may know, as she was conversing with the 'Granite' before the attack. All I know is that both Terra and our apparent enemy perished in the confusion.

Krimson: Oh...

Star: But let us not dwell on the past. What has happened has happened, and cannot be changed.

Krimson: Can't it...? (Changes subject) Have you seen Iris anywhere?

Star: I believe that that she is doing the 'hanging out' with the boys. Do you wish to locate them?

Krimson: It's not important. Who is that other girl, the one that spends all her time in her room with the door locked? I haven't seen her since Iris and I got here. Her name is Raven, correct?

Star: Raven is Raven. I do not know very much about her, though we have been friends for two years.

Krimson: Do you think that she's avoiding us?

Star: Truly, I do not know. Your friend... She took a different tone with Raven than the rest of us. I am curious to know why, if I may be so bold.

Krimson: Does that mean that you're asking?

Star: Yes.

Krimson: Well, I don't really know how to explain, but we're...

(Door slams open)

Cy: Hey girls! We've got grub!

Star: Friends! You have returned from 'hanging out' in the mall of shopping?

Krimson: ...from the-

Iris: Krimmy!

Krimson: What?

Iris: (Quietly) What were you saying to Koriand'r?

Krimson: (Taken aback) Nothing much, why are you-

Iris: (Same tone) You better not say anything, or else nothing on this earth will save you.

Krimson: Don't talk like that Eis, it makes you sound like-

Iris: Don't say it!

Krimson: Your grandfather.

Iris: You'll regret that

Star: New friends! Of what are you discussing?

Iris: It's nothing Starfire. (Gives Krimson a 'look') Don't worry about it.

&&&

AN: You like? R&R


	28. Suspicion part1

Raven: Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Who is that girl? Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Why does she act that way around me? Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. She obviously likes BB the best out of all of us. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. And her friend is always hanging out with Starfire. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. There is more to them than meets the eye... Azer-

(The alarm goes off, Raven continues to meditate. Downstairs, four Titans and a visitor gather by the briefing screen.)

Krimson: What's on fire?

BB: Dude, it's not a fire alarm, it's the, uh... What do we call it?

Robin: Titan alarm.

BB: Whatever. It means that somebody wants superheroes. (Wiggles eyebrows)

Krimson: Superheroes? Where would they find any- (slaps her forehead) Sorry. I'm so blond sometimes. Even though my hair is black.

Star: What is meant by the references to hair colour?

Krimson: Don't worry. So what's up? And where's the other girl?

Robin: Yeah, Where is Raven?

Cy: I haven't seen her since this morning.

Robin: Bank Warehouse. The Makino Diamond. (AN: yes, the one in DigiRaven)

Krimson: Isn't that- I've heard it before...

Robin: Titans, go!

Krimson: I'll see you then...

&&&

_A person that seems to be wearing one of Ravens hooded cloaks moves slowly towards the Makino Diamond. She seems to be oblivious to the alarms going off around her. As she reaches with a grey hand, Robins bo-staff flies past her, almost hitting her foot and causing her to flinch backwards._

Robin: I don't know what you want with that stone, but- (The figure turns) Raven? (The figure draws a Sigel in front of her face, her cloak drops to the floor as though no-one was inside it at all)

Cy: Um... What just happened?

Star: Was that Raven? If it was, why did she run from us? And why would she break into this place of storage to steal the jewel that caused her so much trouble last year?

Robin: Why indeed?

Cy: Unless...

Robin: What?

Cy: Unless it wasn't Raven. I mean, why would she break in here?

BB: (Counts on his fingers) She had the same _clothes_ as Raven, the same _skin_ as Raven and the same _powers_ as Raven... Who _else_ could it be?

Cy: But still...

BB: (Half to self) And she has been acting weird since the Terra thing...

Robin: What are you implying, Beast Boy? (Threatening)

BB: Maybe she doesn't want to _be_ a Titan...

Robin: (still threatening) Raven is our friend. She wouldn't turn on us.

BB: Wouldn't she...?

&&&

Hmm... Do you think that BB has been talking to Iris? Just occurred to me, as I typed up this chapter. Also, I read the reviews a while ago, so whoever said about an X-Men Pyro, I have no idea who that is... Though the name probably indicates similar powers.

R&R, and keep guessing! Although, two people have come _so close_... One just needs to depluralize, the other to shift a generation... Also, I havent updated because my Account was blocked, remember 'Chat Room 664'? It has gone.


	29. Suspicion part2

Krimson: You guys are back quick! (She is playing chess against Iris. Iris is looking smug)

Cy: Yeah, well...

Krimson: Did you get the bad guy? (The Titans exchange a glace) Guess that means no...

Iris: So what happened? (Smirks) You don't _look_ beat up!

Robin: She kinda... Ran away.

Iris: She?

Star: The person attempting to steal the Makino Diamond.

Iris: (Breathes in sharply, then speaks as though she has memorised the words from a script) The Makino Diamond! Who would want to steal that?

Cy: Raven, apparently. (gloomily)

Iris: What has she got to do with time- I mean, travelling between worlds?

BB: What do you mean?

Iris: The Makino Diamond was created in a place called Azerath, so that those worthy of protection could use it to travel there. Only, it was flawed, so others, unworthy others, can travel to other places...

Robin: How do you know so much? (He and Cy are on guard)

Iris: Uh... (Can't remember the line) I...

Krimson: (Coming to her rescue) It's okay Eis, you don't need to think about it. (Steps in front of her and speaks as though Iris is out of earshot) It's her grandmother. She was taken somewhere by the stone.

Iris: (covering her face and pretending to cry) Granny...

Krimson: Hey, it's okay Eis!

Cy: Uh... You should take her to her room...

(Krimson nods and leads Iris out of the door)

Star: Wasn't Raven born in a place called Azerath?

Robin: Do we believe them? I mean, we've known them for two days. Who knows what they're up to, or why they're here?

Cy: We should probably talk to Rei before assuming _anything_. I know who I trust.

BB: Enough chat! Where is she?

Raven: (Appears in doorway) Where's who?

&&&

(Iris and Krimson stand behind the door, eavesdropping)

Iris: Heh... They bought it, hook, line and sinker.

Krimson: I really thought that you were crying!

Iris: They're already convinced, and they'll link motive with my little half-truth story and when Koriand'r said that...

Krimson: Soon it'll all come out and after they reject her then our future will be fixed again!

Iris: Minus one Titan.

Krimson: Maybe we could wait until after...

Iris: No! After that, then this plan'll never work... I guess we have to make some sacrifices.

Krimson: James wouldn't say that, I'll bet.

Iris: (blushes) Don't remind me. If he knew, he'd have locked us into the cellar.

Krimson: No he wouldn't.

Iris: How'd ya figure?

Krimson: Well, lately the cellar has been like an exploding volcano, thanks to Pyro.

Iris: Good point.

&&&

Raven: So what did you want to take to me about?

Robin: (sighs) Where were you about 10 minutes ago?

Raven: In my room?

Cy: You sure?

Raven: Uh-huh... What's this about, guys?

Robin: Did you hear the alarm?

Raven: Uh-huh, but I hadn't finished meditation, so I would have been more dangerous than helpful.

BB: You weren't in your room; you were in the Bank Warehouse, tryin' to steal the stupid diamond thingy... (Trails off and just glares at her)

Raven: What?

Robin: Beast Boy...

BB: How do you explain this! (Takes the cloak from behind his back and throws it into her lap) Huh?

Raven: (Picks it up) Explain what?

BB: The thief was wearing it, and then she phased through the floor! It's your cloak, and your power. Explain!

Raven: Item 'A': This isn't my cloak.

BB: It isn't? (?)

Raven: (shakes head) And Item 'B': I'm not the only one with telekinetic powers.


	30. Suspicion part3

BB: What do you mean, not the only one?

Raven: What I said. I'm not the only half-demon in this house.

(Iris, behind the door): She admits it!

(Krimson, same place): Shh!

Cy: (raised eyebrow) Part demon?

BB: So you are evil!

Raven: (desperately) No! I'm not evil!

(Iris): Ha!

BB: (Sceptically) So you're a demon, yet you're not evil. _Right..._

Robin: Hey! Give her a chance to explain!

Star: What is a 'demon'?

BB: An evil creature. (Raven sinks lower in her chair, shaking, wrapping her arms around herself) With evil powers that like killing people...

Star: (slow on the uptake) No! Raven is our friend, she is not evil! Raven, you are not evil, correct?

Raven: (chibi voice) I don't want to be, but my father was evil...

Robin: Enough. Your choices say whether you are good or evil, not your family.

Raven: Azar, the high priestess in Azerath, took me under her wing and taught me to control my powers. She taught me to heal as well, to undo the evil that he's done... That I might do.

BB: ...

Iris: ...

Krimson: ...

Star: Raven...

Cy: (glares at BB)

BB: I... I'm sorry, Rei...

Raven: (still teary) You should be. (stands up shakily) I'm gonna go to my room and... Meditate or something. (Leaves by a different door to I&K)

BB: (looks on mournfully)

&&&

Krimson: So... What do you think?

Iris: She knows about me, that's for sure.

Krimson: What about this demon stuff?

Iris: Stuff? (Is still in shock from what Raven said)

Krimson: Do you think she's evil?

Iris: I... I'm not sure anymore.

Krimson: (yelps) What do you mean, not sure? You have to be sure!

Iris: She sounded so convincing...

Krimson: The blood is thicker in her than you...

Iris: Here, now... You wouldn't think that she'd turn out like that, would you?

Krimson: But she does. We've been there, been attacked by it. C'mon Eis!

Iris: (looks at her hands, starts shaking) Does that mean that I'll turn out like one of Them too?

Krimson: Stop it Eis! (shakes her) You won't! You're mostly human!

Iris: And she's half human. Unless there's something we don't know...

Krimson: (Fires up a red-bolt) Shut up Iris! Now!

Iris: Krimson... (stares into space)

Krimson: Wake up! Don't make me fire this thing!

Cy: (opens door) What's going on out here?

&&&

Okay guys, sorry if I'm slow to update lately, if you've got me on Author Alert you'll know that I've been working on a Xiaolin Showdown fic: 'Sequel to 'In the Flesh''


	31. Motherly Chat and an Outburst

A/N: Sorry took so long, you can thank jdbb1 that it got updated at all! I'll answer a couple of reviews while I'm here...

_Jdbb3_: There are only two OC alive at a time, and only one of them interfered with... Okay, both Terra (not an OC, but an extra) and Granite interfered with the pairing. I'm sorry that there isn't enough fluff for your liking, but I'm really not that kind of writer. I'm the dooming characters type What 'till you see what happens to Robin later on! Terra was for character development, and Granite was for Raven's new ability to control her powers - which is going to be essential with the later R/BBness! Also, one of the moments that you might have missed is at the end of Rei's illness, just before she calls him 'BB-kun' for the first time.

No, _The Soaring Eagle,_ I do not like Terra.

Cool, _rm3_, I thought that that sounded good...

_Kasbunny_: You will soon find out! (Well, not _that_ soon...)

**Now my dedicated reviewers:**

_Instant Coffee_: At least it's some form of emotion... He's hiding stuff.

_Digimaniac_: You might get the connection by the end of this... Is she evil? YOU MAY NEVER KNOW!!!

_Elsa_: I'm updating, I'm updating!

**Next... The Story!**

&&&

Raven (from behind the door): No Robin, I'm okay... But could you send Iris in here?

Robin: (outside Ravens room): Into your _room?_

Raven: Yup.

&&&

BB (In his room): Okay. Heads I go talk to her, Tails I let her be. Ready? Okay! (Flips coin, drops it, it falls between the floorboards) Aw man... (looks for it, fails, gets another out of his pocket) Here we go. Heads I talk to her. (Flips coin) And it's... (peeks) Heads? Okay, that was a practise! (Flips the coin again) This time, _tails_ I talk to her! (Tails) Aw, man... Fine. (Yells at ceiling) I'll talk to her! Happy now?

&&&

Iris: What do you want, Raven?

Raven: To talk to you. Come in, close the door. (she does) I know who you are. I know where you're from. What I don't know why you're here.

Iris: (eye twitches, but then she sighs and sits down on the floor) _Don't__ tell her. Make up some lie._ We... Uh... Came here... To... (cough) Um... (cough). Kill... You?

Raven: (chuckle) From your point of view, that wouldn't be too smart, would it?

Iris: (turns her face away, biting lip) It was all I could think of.

Raven: To save your future.

Iris: Uh-huh.

Raven: But if _you_ kill me, wont that cause a time paradox?

Iris: So I brought Krimson.

Raven: Does she know?

Iris: Not really... (smiles suddenly) She's kinda like Koriand'r in that way, not realising... (she turned her face away again) She thinks that I'm going to do it.

Raven: Are you?

Iris: Huh? (bites lip) Well... (changes subject and turns to face Raven) Do you know? Why does it happen? Why do you turn on everyone? Why?

Raven: No. No, I don't know.

Iris: ...

Raven: ...

Iris: All I know is... That it happens when I'm just over a year old.

Raven: When will that be? (grins)

Iris: (singsong) That would be tel-ling!

&&&

(BB walks along the corridor to Ravens room, carrying a single flower as a peace offering)

Raven: (through door) Just a hint?

Iris: (still singsonging) I'm still not telling!

BB: Why's she...

Raven: Probably decades... He hates me.

(BB dithers for a moment before dropping the flower and pressing his ear to the door)

Iris: He doesn't hate you...

Raven: Ever since the 'Terra' thing...

Iris: Wasn't that ages ago?

Raven: Two weeks.

Isis: (dismissively) That is ages.

Raven: He blamed me for it.

Iris: How come? That was her own fault - she started the earthquake.

BB: ...

Raven: I pulled him out of danger before he could grab her. He said that she was still alive, that Granite was wrong to use her power to stop the earthquake... He didn't see that the earthquake could have destroyed the city... He was just completely focused on Terra, and he would have been crushed into dust by that building...

BB: She... wanted to save me? (Raven is crying again, he moves away from the door and leans against it) He had no right to sacrifice Terra, but I...

Raven: Granite gave me control over my powers, we had a connection before he was killed as well, but you don't see me yelling about it!

BB: She was friends with Ponytail Dude?

Iris: But then, Uncle Cy always said that you kept to yourself... It's not in character for you to rant at folks, huh?

BB: She had _a connection_ with the _enemy_? (He stood up and swung a gorilla fist at Ravens door, knocking it down and making the girls jump up) You were trying to make friends with the guy that killed Terra!

Raven & Iris: (?)

BB: He almost killed you and Star, too! How could you ignore all that!

Raven: BB-kun..?

Iris: Whoa up there, cowboy!

BB: (takes a step towards Raven) He killed Terra... Would you have helped him kill the rest of us?

Iris: Terra killed herself!

BB: You stay out of this! (knocks her down)

Raven: (hissing) And Terra was not his fault! He... He... (backs down) You wouldn't under-

BB: What! What wouldn't I understand?

Raven: I loved him! There were plans! We were going to get married!

_Silence.__ Iris has her mouth open, still in her position on the floor, BB is quivering with Rage._

BB: So. That's the way it is, huh?

Raven: BB-kun, I didn't mean...

BB: I don't care what you didn't mean. You really are evil. (He turns and walks out of the door, crushing the flower under his heel. Raven sits back down on her bed, Iris dithers for a moment before sitting and putting her arm around her)

To be Elaborated Upon...

&&&

Now, if you want me to update, I like _long_ reviews! That ask questions! And insult me!


	32. Oh darn

Chapter dedicated to Blue-Black Horror!

&&&

Cy: So what's going on?

Star: To explain would be like trying to explain the plot of an opera of soap to Robin.

Cy: That bad, huh?

Star: Yes. Beast Boy is angry at Raven, who will not come out of her room, though Iris, who isn't speaking to Krimson, waits outside all day, and Robin attempts to make them all be friends again... It is very confusing.

Cy: I'll bet.

Krimson: Iris has been acting strangely since she told... (claps her hand over her mouth) Sorry, I meant...

Cy & Star: (?)

Krimson: I... (looks away)

Star: What is wrong friend Krimson?

Krimson: Hn... You remember the criminal that looked like Raven?

Cy: Yeah...

Star: The one that fled.

Krimson: ... It was...

Star: Who?

Krimson: Iris. She was trying to frame Raven, at the same time as getting the Makino Diamond. We need it.

Star: But why would she do such a thing?

Cy: Why do you need that rock?

Krimson: To get home. And... It seems stupid now. I don't know what's happening anymore. Iris won't tell me. She... I don't know...

Star: But...

Cy: Why would Iris want to frame Raven anyway? She hasn't done anything to her!

Krimson: _Not yet anyway._ Do you remember what Iris was like before?

Cy: Well-

(Titan alarm goes off. A worn out Robin enters)

Robin: The diamond... Again.

&&&

(Back in the storeroom containing the Makino Diamond, the makeshift team of Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, BB and Krimson appear in the doorway. The same cloaked figure is reaching for the diamond)

Krimson: Iris!

(The figure looks at them, cape billowing. The leotard underneath is not green, as they expected, but black)

Krimson: (stumbling backward) Not Iris...

Star: Raven?

Cy: (scratches head) What's going on here?

Robin: That's what I want to know...

BB: I should have guessed!

Star: I am so confused!

Raven: Don't worry, I'm not stealing it. (reaches to touch the diamond)

Caped person in rafters: Stop! (Everyone looks up, the person jumps down and is revealed to be Iris in the dark-green cloak of the last robbery) Don't touch it! (The woolly hat is gone, so we can see her pointed ears and green hair. The resemblance to both Raven and Beast Boy is immediately recognisable, yet BB dosn't see it...)

BB: Why not? If she gets zapped into another dimension, we'll be rid of her!

Iris: No! (takes on mysterious persona) If she does, we will not be able to leave here.

BB: Huh? But... Why can't you stay?

Krimson: We have to go home sometime...

(Ravens hand hovers over the stone)

BB: You don't _have_ to! (walks up to the stone and pushes Raven out of the way. Krimson powers up a Red-bolt)

Iris: No! Don't!

Robin: Leave it be, BB!

Cy: Triple B?

Star: What are you going to do with that, Krimson?

_BB reaches slow mo. toward the diamond, Krimson fires her red-bolt and Raven stands up, turning her back to Krimson and shielding Beast Boy with her body. The red-bolt hits her square in the back, tears of pain escape her eyes as her back arches, before she drops to her knees, then sideways, still._

&&&

AN: Mwah-ha-ha-ha! Hope you like this, this one was typed up in a hurry thanks to Blue-Black Horror!

I know about the script thing - I've been writing a Xiaolin Showdown fic in prose, and that sounds so much better! But the fic was written in script, so I'm typing in script... It's s'posed to be... I can't remember why I wrote it like that, oh well. And yes, you are the only one that noticed - You're the only one that reviewed! BB's been getting more and more angry through the last few chapters is why he was kinda like that, it's going somewhere, I promise...


	33. Linkup3: Disappearing

I'd like to say thank you to all the random folks that reviewed! Especially Elsa, jdbb1and Aninnymous!

Picking up where we left off...

&&&

_BB reaches slow mo. toward the diamond, Krimson fires her red-bolt and Raven stands up, turning her back to Krimson and shielding Beast Boy with her body. The red-bolt hits her square in the back, tears of pain escape her eyes as her back arches, before she drops to her knees, then sideways, still._

BB: Raven!

Krimson: Oh no, I didn't mean...

BB: Raven! Say something! (falls to his knees and pulls her onto his lap, rocking her) Rei, Rei, Rei, Rei, Rei, Rei... I... Rei... I'm so sorry, this is all my... Rei? Rei, Rei, Rei, Rei, Rei... (His lips starts to wobble) Rei. (His head drops, his eyes down-shadowed)

Iris: Oh my...

BB: It's my own stupid fault... Rei... (he pulls her tighter into his arms, tears threaten under her eyes) Raven!

Star: How... How could this happen?

Robin: Wha?

Cy: Wow... Raven...

BB: Raven! (more tears form, beginning to fall)

Krimson: I didn't mean to actually kill her!

Iris: (eyes downshadowed, fist clenched and shaking) I...

Robin: Is she...

Iris: (tears fall from her downshadowed eyes) It wasn't...

Cy: (opens his sensor panel, looks down) She's... alive!

Star: Truly?

Cy: (presses some buttons) But she's really weak. We need to get her to hospital right away!

Iris: (recovers) No.

Krimson: Mission accomplished... I guess. Right Eis?

Iris: The world is saved. (turns away) But...

Robin: What on Earthare you talking about!

Krimson: But what? The future is saved! Don't you realise that!

Cy: C'mon, we've got to...

Star: What are you saying about our friend Raven? Please, explain yourselves!

Iris: The future can save itself! (runs up to where Beast Boy is still holding Raven, and pushes him out of the way)

Krimson: What the hell do you-

Iris: Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!

_A pale light spreads from Iris' palms to where Raven was hit by the Red-bolt. Her body spasms, and her eyes flicker before sinking slowly closed again_

BB: That's Raven's own powers...

_The light begins to dim, Iris falls clumsily to her knees, worn out from using up her finite resource of power. Time speeds back up again._

Cy: (presses more buttons on his sensors) She's okay... How did you-

BB: I don't care _how_ she did it! (scoops Iris into a massive hug and dances her around the room) All that matters is that she _did_ do it!

Krimson: (walks purposefully toward Iris and Beast Boy, dragging her away from her and slapping her with a resounding stinger across the face) What was the point! We could have saved the future, but you... You filth! You would rather have the world ruled by demons than do what is necessary to save the future! (She goes to slap Iris again, but her wrist is grabbed by Robin)

Robin: I think that we don't know the whole story here...

Krimson: Darn right you don't! Half of your brain'll be rotted away before you know what's going on! And that is the fault of Youkai like her!

_She fires up her Tamarainian powers and dives at Raven, firing Red-bolts madly. One hits the pedalstal of the Makino Diamond, which falls onto Raven's cloak. Light starts to shine from it, and Beast Boy runs up in an effort to save Raven. A final burst of light swallows up both Titans, leaving the diamond looking as smug as a diamond can possiblylook._

&&&

Review answers:

_Aninnymous_: One of the only people to guess correctly! Well, Krimson isn't... As you may have seen by this chapter. And the Time-Game was supposed to be annoying, lol.

_Jdbb1_: They don't _think_ that she's evil... Heh. Remember, they're the ones from the future. Sorry if I'm making your brain hurt... Oh, and she likes BB, but she was trying to make him sit up and realise that he isn't the only one with problems.

_Elsa_: The word 'motherly' in the title of chapter 31 might explain why it would be a paradox... Can't have children killing their mothers before they are born, now can we?

&&&

Hm... Where have Beast Boy and Raven been transported to by the Makino Diamond? Are the remaining Titans going to beat up Iris and Krimson now? Review properly if you want to know! ((p.s., tell me if I used imagery in this chappie, I tried to)


	34. Reappearing, kind of

Hao! Instant Coffee told me to update, so I am!

&&&

_She fires up her Tamarainian powers and dives at Raven, firing Red-bolts madly. One hits the pedestal of the Makino Diamond, which falls onto Raven's cloak. Light starts to shine from it, and Beast Boy runs up in an effort to save Raven. A final burst of light swallows up both Titan, leaving the diamond looking as smug as a diamond can look._

&&&

Star: Where have they gone? Robin, where have they gone? hangs off of his arm Ryoko style

Robin: I... I don't know, Starfire.

Krimson: Chuh. Get used to that feeling, Wonder Boy.

Cy: Does anyone know what just happened?

Iris: They... They're gone, just like that... she drops to her knees

Krimson: claps her hands sarcastically, a little like Blackfire Somebody give the girl a prize, she's stating the obvious!

Iris: They'll be killed!

Krimson: How Ironic.

Cy: Huh? Okay, you two seem to have a fair idea of what's going on...

Cy & Robin: So explain!

Star: Please, if you know what has happened to our friends, please enlighten us!

Iris: Mom... Dad... stares off into space

Krimson: Long story short, they have gone to our future, where Raven is evil, Starfire is dead, and Robin is worse than dead. BB and demon girl are Eis' parents, and...

Robin: holding onto Star We're yours. he reaches out to touch her shoulder, but she flinches backwards

Cy: knees beside Iris, who is now shaking violently Are you okay? she throws her arms around him and cries Hey, hey! softens and puts an arm around her shoulders You're gonna make me rust, you know...

Robin: Uh... Krimson, what did you mean earlier, about Raven being in danger?

Krimson: Beast Boy too.

Robin: Yeah, him too... What did Iris mean by what she said? Who would try to kill her?

&&&

Tamarainian guard A: I don't know why the Nightwing sends us out here on sentry duty, Frank... We're not gonna find nothin' - unless what we find is gunna eat us, that is...

Tamarainian guard B: That there's a good point... a flash of light, Ravens unconscious body appears out of nowhere Holy Moly!

Tamarainian guard A: It's a one of them things that we're meant to sound the alarm if we find! A demon! Ruuuuuun!

Tamarainian guard B: Wait, wait... grabs his partner by the hood as he tries to escape It be unconscious...

Tamarainian guard A: stops running on air Okay... Let's take it back for the Queen to play with.

Tamarainian guard B: Aye, she'd definitely like that... Maybe we'll get ourselves a rise.

&&&

Krimson: Our people. Raven is a demon. The Queen destroys demons under the pretence that they'll contaminate our world further.

&&&

Okay, this is going to be a long arc. This I warn now. 18 chapters more. 18 chapters containing death, gore and random conversations. Review please!

Oh, and also, this is a list of keyboard symbols that can be used at-  
EDIT: Well, that failed.  
Also, can someone reveiw my 'Helpless' fic? I just want to see that little red word beside it...


	35. The guards and Raven

I know that I haven't updated this in ages... But here's the next chapter. I'm on study leave now (and probably wont do any studying nn so I may be able to get another couple updates in soon.

&o&o&

_Beast Boy reaches through space, suddenly finding his hand grabbing at a fistful of wet slimy mud, and rain tapping on his forehead. "Raven? Where are you? Raven!" He looked around. "Ugh. Where am I?"_

TGA: Did you hear that, Frank?

TGB: No. I did not hear another of the demon children calling out for this one, and I'm not going to turn around and listen, either. And don't call me Frank.

TGA: If you're sure...

&o&o&

BB: Raven! _This is all my fault, I shouldn't have let her go!_ Raven! Rei... I'm so, so sorry, come back! _(he walks off into the distance)_

&o&o&

Star: Our people?

Krimson: Yes.

Robin: Humans or-

Star: _My_ People?

Krimson: Both. Since Trigon re-emerged, our peoples have come together. Tamaran was taken very early on _(No, gasped Star)_, and we moved to Earth to fight a battle against the Demons that we at least had a chance of winning. But...

Robin: But what?

Krimson: Our people only came to Earth after the Grand Ruler of Tamaran became Queen of this planet... After she married...

Robin: Married who?

Krimson: _(turns to look at him)_ You.

Star: I become Grand Ruler of Tamaran and bring our peoples together! Robin, are you not happy!

Krimson: Um...

Star: ...What?

Krimson: You are not... exactly... the Grand Ruler.

Star: Then... Who is, pray, tell me. Tell me!

Krimson: Kommand'r.

Star: No!

Robin: Who?

Star: Blackfire, my sister. Kommand'r is her Tamaranian Name. _(turns to Robin)_ How could you do such a thing! I will never forgive you!

Robin: Starfire, no, I don't want...

Star: _(Starbolt)_ Stay away from me! _(runs into a corner to cry)_

Krimson: I'm sorry...

Robin: It's not your fault. _(clenches fist)_ If anyone's, I suppose it will be mine.

Krimson: _(looks at him)_ It's not like you have a choice in the matter.

Cy: _(still holding Iris)_ Wha?

&o&o&

_The guards have got to the palace, carrying Raven. They lump her onto the ground and the Queen of the Galaxy is announced. The two guards bow as Blackfire enters, wearing much the same outfit as in 'Betrothed' (which, with the rest of the second season onwards, we are pretending didn't happen -). She is also no longer 19, but 33, and her face has taken on the appearance of the too overly made-up._

Blackfire: What do you want?

TGA: We brought you one of the Demons, your Most Highness.

Blackfire: _(yawn)_ Let's see it then... See if it's worth the tree, that is.

_Frank turns Raven over so that Blackfire can see her face. The Queen gasps._

Blackfire: _That's one of those Titan Brats... My Master isn't going to like this_. Thank you. _(keeps voice calm)_ She will be killed tomorrow, with some of the others in the dungeon. Wouldn't want her thinking herself... special.


End file.
